The Wedding Date
by gemlou137
Summary: Slash! Harry Potter gets called back to England for his sister's wedding but has to bring a date. He reluctantly finds himself a hired escort. Facing his tormentors again after several years Harry somehow manages to fall in love with his escort.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters from the books. I also don't own the film The Wedding Date._

_Pairing - DM/HP Cedric/OC OC/OC Dudley/Piers and a few others...but the others don't matter much._

_Warnings - Obviously, this is SLASH. The rule is simple, if you don't like it you don't read it simple as that but don't come whining to me if you read it knowing you dislike slash because that's just plain daft. There is some English People Bashing (mostly about our near constant use of 'sorry'). Mentions of abuse, mentions of rape._

_Summary - Harry Potter is a very famous fashion designer in America. He gets called back to England for his sister's wedding but has to bring a date. He reluctantly finds himself a hired escort. Facing his tormentors again after several years Harry somehow manages to fall in love with his escort._

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Wedding Date_**

**_Prologue_**

_Dear Mr Harry James Potter._

_We cordially invite you to the_

_Wedding_

_Of Cedric Andrew Diggory_

_And_

_Rose Anne Potter_

_On the 25th of June at the_

_Dursley Estates England._

_Dear Harry, we expect you to come to this wedding and shall be sourly disappointed with you if you do not show up. We need you here five days before the wedding with your date to help with the preparations. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon._

A twenty five year old man with the brightest emerald green eyes ran fingers through his thick but soft raven hair. He literally collapsed into the nearby sofa and tried to steady his breathing. There was no way he could back down from it so he had to turn up. Since he was in America he'd have to book his airline tickets pretty soon to have any chance of getting to England for the required time.

Harry was the man's name and he was a shy but passionate man with very fine qualities. He came from a very rich English family called the Potters. His parents Lily and James had died when he was a baby and he'd been sentenced to life with his Aunt and Uncle and his brother and sister Tommy and Rose. Hi Aunt and uncle got all his parents money though a large sum of it was left to him in savings account till he was of age. Harry was now incredibly rich and living in America. He'd used his inheritance money to buy his flat and to also start his own business as a clothing designer. Harry designed clothes for the stars of America and his clothes always brought out the best in his customers. He wasn't always up to date with the fashion because Harry knew what would bring out a persons eye shades, skin tones and body shapes best. He was the best of the best when it came to clothes and was the envy of every fashion designer.

Harry was handsome, kind hearted and most of all down to earth. He had very little by the way of pride and was rather shy. He had no arrogance and could get along with most people. He was on the pages of most magazines in America because of his clothes but also for his looks. He was nearly always the centre of attention and he loathed it but he loved his job too much to quit. He wasn't chased after especially for photo shoots but if someone from a magazine bumped into him he'd find his face on the cover of the next magazine whether he'd posed for the camera or hadn't. He did of course have some privacy. He'd named his business Jameson and he was William Jameson at work. No-one knew him as Harry Potter. He was thankful for that when the magazines got hold of pictures of him.

Sighing in resignation Harry knew he'd have to go to the wedding and that he'd have to bring a date. The only problem was that he was gay and extremely reserved about it. He'd not dated for well over five years and the people he worked around knew he was only ever going to be their friends and was never likely to consider dating them. Harry was strangely scared to date anyone, despite how handsome or how kind or how clever.

-Three weeks later-

"BEEP! I am either out or unable to answer the phone at the moment. Please leave your message and your name and number so I might get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you." Harry's soft British accented tones said on the speaker phone.

"Hello Harry. I'm just calling to say I got your messages and there is nothing to worry about. This is my job and my life Harry, you are in safe hands so calm down and everything will be fine. Now, I've received your tickets and I shall see you on the plane though I am running a little late at the moment. I shall see you soon and relax Harry, there's nothing to worry about."

Harry, who was in the bathroom struggling to get control of his breathing merely groaned.

"That's easy for you to say."

After an hour, in which time Harry had successfully hyperventilated twice and woken up on the bathroom floor he dragged himself into the shower and cleaned himself off. Grabbing the nearest towel he rubbed himself down and slipped on a pair of silk boxers along with comfortable smart trousers in a grey colour and some grey socks and black shoes. Running a hand through his hair Harry grabbed his hair dryer and dried and styled his hair in front of the mirror. Well, he at least tried to style his hair. Despite his hair being so thick and soft it absolutely refused to do anything. Harry had grown it out so that it hung around his shoulders at one point and still it remained untameable. Now though it was short and had a just shagged look to it, though it was as far from being shagged as the hairdryer was. Harry could never do anything with his hair and yet it still complimented him wonderfully.

As Harry reached for his shirt his well toned muscles rippled slightly. Harry didn't actively work out. In fact Harry merely jogged and ran when ever he found the time. Harry mostly had a very slender and compact form, despite standing reasonably tall at 5foot 10inches. Since he, whilst being a superb chef, skipped meals occasionally (or rather frequently) he was thin and his toning had left not an inch of fat on his whole body. He was slender but not skinny and looked very healthy. As the magazines said, he might not have the perfect body envious of most men but his body was perfect nonetheless and still envied by most. Harry didn't know how they got hold of those pictures of him coming out of the sea with that t-shirt clinging to him but he'd never flaunted his body or let anyone see him shirtless.

Pulling on an emerald green silk shirt over his slender toned arms Harry ran a tanned hand through his hair. Harry was reserved and he always wore a long sleeved top, except those occasions he'd gone to the beach with his friends when he'd worn a t-shirt and wrist bands. Despite everything though he still managed to get a gorgeous golden tan. He supposed it was from all that time in his summer home in Hawaii where he spent most of his time doing gardening. In his holiday home was the only time Harry ever really let himself relax. In Los Angeles and New York he had his billion dollar business and all that publicity to worry about. In England he had his...family to worry about. In Hawaii there was nothing to worry about. He was free for once to be Harry, just Harry.

Harry sighed as he finished dressing and threw the remaining items of clothing and other items he'd need into his suitcase. He was packed ready for the flight to England where he'd meet his family again after god knows how long. Shuddering with nerves and memories he looked outside to check the Taxi was there before putting his hand luggage bag over his shoulder and picking up his two suitcases full of clothes and everything he'd ever need. He'd already checked he had everything a million times so he knew he was ready physically and materially. His only real problem was the emotionally and mentally bit.

"Hi? Are you here for Mr Potter?"

"Yes sir."

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Harry." Harry gave the man a smile and pretended not to notice the man snuffing out a cigarette under his shoe. "I need to get to the air port."

"Of course. Here, let me get those for yeh!"

"Thank you." The taxi driver helped Harry put his suitcases into the boot and then held the door open for Harry. Harry gave the man a small smile and slid in. The taxi was just your basic yellow taxi and the only difference was that this taxi and Harry was glad to be in a normal car like this for once. He himself did not drive, he was too nervous to so he often ordered taxis or took busses to get to work though sometimes he decided the fifteen block walk would be fun. He often walked to save himself paying the money to get there, despite having money to spare and some more.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer - see previous chapter_**

**_Notes - _**I'm assuming you've read everything I put before writing the prologue or what ever it's called. Now, I have got this fic finished and I will be posting it all over the next few hours/days. I do want reviews though. I can stop updating at any time after all. It did take me a while to finish this. I had 3/4 of it done in 2days but then today I finished off the last two chapters. I'm ill so I figured I'd concentrate on my stories. Will try and update the others soon but I've got all my exams starting as of tomorrow and my new house to sort out. I'm 18 and gonna be living on my own. things are moving kind of fast. Never mind. Here you go.

**_

* * *

__Chapter 1_**

At the air port Harry checked in quickly and found his seat onboard the plane after a good few hours waiting and having been security scanned. Harry had been irritated to have to be police searched. He shuddered when the police man's hands patted down the pockets on his smart trousers and swept the metal tracer around his body. It just made him uncomfortable. He'd, of course, had to have taken off his expensive watch to be scanned and also his couple of thousand dollar necklace that decorated his neck but he'd been let off the police having found nothing.

Harry had cursed the police men several times over. Did he even look like someone who'd be a terrorist? He was in extremely expensive clothes and had tinted glasses on. He sighed. The police had a right to suspect everyone. Harry knew he would if he was in their position.

A few hours of waiting later Harry was boarding. He found his seat in the first class section of the plane and stowed away his hand luggage in the overhead compartment before asking quickly if he could have a drink of water. The steward gave him a tender red lip-sticked smile.

"First time flying?"

"Uh no ma'am. It's just...my sister is getting married to my best friend and...just nerves I guess." The hostess smiled gently and sympathetically and took the empty cup from him.

"Well, should you need anything then my name's Polly. Just give me a yell." Harry smiled and nodded before leaning his head back on his chair and closing his eyes.

His date wasn't here yet. Though Harry supposed he shouldn't really call the man his date. Harry had basically looked up male escorts that were willing and able to escort other males to certain occasions and make their relationships seem perfectly genuine. Draco Malfoy, the name of Harry's escort, had charged Harry seven thousand US Dollars to escort Harry to the wedding and for the extra week before hand. Harry was expected to cover all costs whilst there and to purchase the tickets to and from England as well as to pay for their accommodation. Harry had given in easily. He had the money, he'd earned the money. Seven thousand dollars was the least Harry could pay for some decent company back in England. Harry was just nervous about paying a complete stranger so stay near him for twenty four hours for just over a week. Harry didn't know the man, how could he trust him.

Sure, Harry was going to his sister's wedding at the estates he used to live at, the estates he'd spent well over fifteen years of his life in before he'd moved away to America at age seventeen. Cedric Diggory was an old friend of Harry's. Cedric used to be Harry's competition at sprint races. No-one ever won against Harry though, as Cedric well knew, except that one time when...Harry didn't want to think about it. His sister and his brother were going to be at the wedding as were his aunt, uncle and cousin and lots of other relatives Harry had fled the country to get away from. The only people Harry even regretted running away from were his Godfather Sirius Black, his cousin Dean Thomas and Albus Dumbledore who acted like Harry's grandfather.

"Here's your seat sir. 3B, is that correct sir?"

"Yes it is thank you." A silky rich deep voice said from behind Harry. The raven hared twenty five year old sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut. His escort had arrived. Harry heard the man shuffle around slightly before closing the over head compartment and sit down. Harry heard the click of the seat belt and the air steward offer the man a drink. He refused in that same silky voice and the steward left. Harry swallowed nervously and opened his bright green eyes. Removing his tinted glasses Harry placed them inside the pocket of the chair before him. He didn't need glasses. When he was younger his sight had been terribly but as he'd grown older his sight had improved dramatically every year. His sight now was so good he could read posters on the other side of the room clearly. There was nothing wrong with his eyesight when it came to general things. The only time Harry ever had to wear a pair of glasses was when he was reading and even then Harry bought the best pair of framed black ones he could find.

Harry turned slightly in his seat so that he could see the man behind him. He felt his heart hammer a little bit louder before calming down again. The man sat behind Harry had to be about 6foot 2inches and he had silky platinum blond hair that looked completely natural. His skin was very fair though his cheeks had a healthy glow to them. He was obviously the kind of person who didn't tan well. His body was very muscular and he didn't appear to have an inch of fat on him. His body, however, was different to Harry's. Whilst Harry was slender and toned so that his muscles were etched onto his frame naturally and with minimal work outs required the man behind Harry seemed to have worked out often because, despite the clothes, he was very muscled and looked very strong.

The man, though Harry supposed he should call him Draco, was wearing a pair of black slacks and a silver silk shirt that had the top few buttons undone. A very smart black coat that came to roughly his knees was hanging from the arm rest. The man, having sensed he was being watched turned his head towards Harry. The man's face was very aristocratic with sharp angles that made him even more handsome and strong. He had two neat blonde eyebrows above bright silver eyes, the same silver that matched his shirt.

Harry offered the man a small, shy smile and turned in his seat a little more.

"Hello. Um...I'm Harry." The man studied him briefly. It was only a mere flick of the eyes but Harry shifted in his seat anyway having noticed the tiny movement. The man let a small but confident smile grace his pink lips.

"Nice to finally meet you Harry. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Hmm." Harry offered with a nod before dropping his gaze away from the man. Taking a quick look around to see if anyone was watching Harry flicked his nervous emerald green eyes back to swirling silver. Harry offered an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I'm not really sure what to do...or say. This is a very new experience to me and not at all something I ever thought or believed I would be doing."

The man's smile became a bit wider and he lifted his head slightly. "What? You mean hiring an escort to pose as your date?" Harry nodded and the man leaned forwards smiling more. "Well, your inexperience doesn't matter very much. I am experienced enough to make this trip painless for you. I know how much you want this trip to be a success and I can promise you that to everyone in your family and that to all of the guests we shall seem perfectly in love. This is what I do, and I do it well. You just need to relax and act normally around me as if we've been together a while."

"Ah yes...act like you're my boy friend." Harry said looking away with a tiny sad smile. "I've not had one of those in years." Draco behind him looked slightly confused and Harry looked back at him with a blush having realised what he'd said. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Draco leaned back and let a smile over take his small frown of confusion. "In that case then Harry, I shall do most of the work. What I need you to do if you want to see this work is to not mind my touch and accept anything...endearing I may say or do. Feel free to reciprocate however." Harry felt his face flame and he nodded quickly and looked away from Draco practically snatching his book up and finding his page to read.

Behind him Draco watched for a moment or two in a calculating way before nodding slightly to himself and calling over a steward for a drink. He seemed perfectly at home in the first class seats and in his most expensive attire, with all the rest of his expensive attire stowed away in the three suitcases on the plane.

"Please would you all do up your seat belts and prepare. We are about to take off. Please fasten your seatbelts. Our flight crew shall be coming around to check they are done up securely."

* * *

Did I make spelling mistakes? If I did I'm sorry. I don't have a beta, anyone wanna offer to be one for me?

Review and I'll give you the next chapter. They are all different lengths these chapters. I have one that's 2 pages long, another that's 8 pages and the very last chapter is something like a page. Review and I'll post, don't review and I wont.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm gonna do the WARNINGS again:**

**Warnings. This is a SLASH STORY! Look, in pretty bold black CAPITAL letters - SLASH SLASH SLASH! Honestly.**

Anyhow, I promised someone I'd post the next short chapter within the hour...um...I'm only a few minutes late! Honest I did my best... Any how, here you go.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Three hours into the flight Draco left his seat to go to the bathroom and Harry looked up from his book to watch as the tall handsome blonde walked past. Harry looked back to his book and continued reading. Only when Harry heard the flush and the bathroom door open and close did he look up from his book. Looking up over the frames of his glasses Harry's green eyes met silver. Harry offered a tiny smile before turning his gaze away and sighing. Draco sat down and Harry closed his book. Taking his glasses off Harry turned around putting one hand over the back of his chair to help hold him in place. Draco relaxed into the seat and looked up at Harry a completely neutral expression on his face. They both stayed silent for a while until Harry broke the silence.

"It's my sister's wedding." He offered with a shrug. "Me and the rest of my...family don't get along. They don't like me all that much. We've never seen eye to eye."

"And why is that or are the reasons a little too personal to share?"

"They are a little too personal." Harry said offering the barest hint of a smile. Draco leaned his head back after nodding and interlocked his fingers on his lap. "My family is rich. All of them are. M-my parents owned a large private law company. My father was the owner of that whilst my mother was rich because of her musical skill. They died when I was two, I don't really remember them much except for the time they died. They died in a car crash with me in the car. I only survived because I was in the back of the car. My brother and sister, who are older, were at home with the nanny but Mam apparently wanted to take me shopping with my father. The only thing I remember of my parents is this huge white light coming towards us in the car from a large lorry. My father shouted out for my mother Lily but then the lorry hit us. My father was killed instantly. My mother..." Harry's voice broke slightly and he looked away. "My mother stayed alive a little longer. She was bleeding heavily, there was so much blood, but she climbed into the back to check on me and try to clam me down. I only remember her saying 'not you today Harry, not you.' That's it.

"We, Tommy, Rose and I, grew up with my aunt and uncle and cousin. They were all rich because my aunt was my mother's sister and my uncle owns this company that makes drills. My cousin and my brother hit it off quickly whilst my aunt always wanted a daughter but couldn't have any more children. Aunt Petunia took my sister under her wing. My uncle only had eyes for his son. As it happens when I turned fifteen I discovered I was gay. I told my sister who evidently let it slip to Aunt Petunia who told Vernon who told...well, it doesn't matter. We never saw eye to eye about a great many things. I moved away to America when I was seventeen. I started up a business all my own with the million pounds my parents left me for when I was sixteen. I didn't get the most money of course, I was only their youngest, but it was enough. I finished my education and am now earning more money than the rest of my family put together. That is the only reason they invited me I think...perhaps it was so they could flaunt the fact that I'm so tainted and dirty. I shall never know. I don't even know why I'm telling you this, you don't need to know it do you and you probably don't care."

Harry went to turn around but found a strong pale hand gripping his chin. Eyes wide Harry turned his gaze back to Draco and found silver pools to be near to his own. He hadn't realised that a tear had fallen down his cheek until a slightly calloused thumb brushed it away.

"I think I understand why you picked to have someone there with you now. You need someone to support you and I am happy to bear that responsibility as well. Just hold your head high. You have obviously made something off yourself on your own now and therefore you have something to be proud of. Don't let them put you down." Harry nodded and Draco let his hand drop away. Harry turned his face to the side.

"I am sorry." He said. "I am sorry in advance for anything they say to you. They have become more open minded but since you are with me you might get ridiculed. So I apologise."

"Don't apologise Harry. You British always seem to apologise for the slightest of offences and even when there has been no offence done you apologise. It's annoying and it isn't becoming of someone such as you. You should have more pride and confidence in yourself."

Harry looked Draco over through carefully guarded eyes. Draco had a slight frown on his face but his eyes seemed to show Harry that he was telling the truth. Harry nodded but didn't say anything; he just went back to his book.

A few hours later the steward came around serving food.

"Sir, would you like roast chicken or our vegetarian option of tomato sauce and pasta?" Harry was, as a rule, a vegetarian. He didn't eat meat, not since he'd seen his favourite cow on his friend Neville's farm had been slaughtered for the stew. He didn't eat meat, any time he tried he was viciously reminded of that cow, Heather had been the name he and Neville had given her. Neville was a charming boy and they had both been so naive then. Harry felt his stomach turn slightly. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm really not hungry. Could I just have some juice though?" The steward frowned slightly but nodded her head

"Certainly sir. What would you like? We have orange juice, lemon, apply, pineapple, passion fruit or cranberry juice." Harry smiled gently.

"Passion fruit please." The steward offered him a smile back and handed him his drink. Harry drank it quickly and sighed when he felt his stomach settle down slightly. Harry then turned and went back to his book content just to read for a while. It only took a few more minutes before Harry felt his eyelids getting heavy. He closed the book and put it away with the rest of his stuff in the over head compartment. He also found his glasses case and put that away. Sleepily he rubbed his eyes and sat down completely missing the silver eyes that watched him calculatingly.

Relaxing in the chair Harry found a comfortable position and closed his eyes blindly pulling the blanket he knew was there out of the pocket in the back of the chair in front. Pulling the blanket out Harry pulled off the plastic bag around it and opened the blanket up covering himself with it before slowly falling asleep doing his best to ignore the butterflies in his tummy.

Well over nine hours into the flight now and having a further three hours to go Harry had woken up again but this time had taken to listening to his music on a small black nano ipod. Another steward came around with some food and Harry shook his head once more.

"I'm not hungry thank you. I'm still full up from earlier." Since this steward was a different one she didn't know that Harry was lying and offered Harry a drink instead. Harry smiled his agreement and asked for a second drink too. This time he had passion fruit and another drink of water. After drinking his drinks Harry got up and headed to the loo running a hand through his hair as he went.

When he came back he saw Draco watching him. Harry closed his eyes momentarily before continuing to his seat and sitting down.

"Do you do that frequently?" Draco's voice asked silky smooth.

"Do what sorry?"

"Do you skip meals frequently?" Harry turned in his seat slightly a blush already on his cheeks.

"Um...only when I don't feel like eating or I'm too busy." Draco's eyes narrowed slightly.

"And how often is that?"

"Um..." Harry tried to quickly come up with a way around the subject but couldn't think fast enough to. "Once sometimes twice a day though sometimes I eat all three meals."

"Well, when you are with me I demand you eat at least three times a day." Harry turned and faced Draco with anger flaring up.

"Why? It's none of your business!" Draco smiled innocently though Harry was sure he could see the hardness in the man's eyes.

"You are right however if this facade is going to fool your family then it should at least look like I am taking care of you and you me. Therefore, in the interest of your best health you shall eat three times a day when we are together." Harry stared hard at Draco. Harry was intelligent, he was incredibly intelligent but for some reason his head was refusing to work at the moment and Harry lost his anger with one weary sigh and leaned his head against he chair.

"What ever you say."

* * *

There you are. Told you it was short. Now, review quickly and I might give you the next chapter tonight. Next chapter is 5 pages, this one was three. Review, review and review also, if and when you do review I try and reply to them (if there's more than an 'great update, updats soon' theme to them) and I also read your profiles and take a look at your stories. As you can tell, I spend a lot of time online (pokes tongue out at school work.)

Gemxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Here you are, just to tide you all over with and because I felt like putting the extra chapter up before it's bed time for me. Hi Onnaz (Stefan)! Lookie, another one! sorry, maybe I should have eaten something else today rather than just eating lunch...

* * *

Chapter 3

They reached London safely and wandered out of the airport where Harry pulled out his mobile and turned it on. Dialling a number quickly Harry raised the phone to his ear and glanced over at Draco who was waiting next to him watching him with a calm expression on his face. The phone rang and someone picked up.

"Hello Aunt Petunia its Harry." Harry said turning away from Draco. "...Yes I'm here now...Yes I've brought a date with me like I said I would...oh no Aunt Petunia it's no bother. We can just rent a ro...Well...but...okay, if you insist. I wouldn't want to be a bother...yes, yes I know I am. I'm sorry. Okay, we'll get a taxi. See you soon...yes, bye." Harry put the phone down and ran a hand over his face. After a few moments Harry turned to look at Draco and offered him a weak smile.

"My Aunt Petunia insists we stay at the house. She says she needs help with the preparations and it would be easiest if we stayed in the same house as everyone else. We have to get a taxi there. Come on." Harry didn't wait for Draco to reply he just leaned down and picked up his suitcases wheeling them outside the air port. Draco followed casually looking around the airport and listening to people around him talk.

Once outside Harry went up to the nearest cab and arranged for him to take them both to the Dursley Estates. Harry thanked the man as he helped Harry and Draco load their suitcases into the car. When they went to the car however Draco and Harry both went to the same side, the side behind the driver. AS Harry reached out Draco did and their fingers brushed. Harry immediately went bright red and pulled his hand back quickly.

"Uh sorry. I um…I always sit behind the driver…" Draco nodded his head and walked around the car to climb in on the other side. Harry, still blushing, slid in gently to his seat and closed the door making as little amount of noise as was possible. He glanced over at Draco. "You could sit in the front you know. You didn't have to sit by me."

"My dear Harry, I would much rather sit here and you shall have to get used to my presence for the next week or so. As I've said before, relax. You are far too apologetic." Harry swallowed and nodded looking away and out of the window. Part way through the trip Harry leaned forwards in his chair to speak to the driver.

"Hey, would it be okay if I slept? We've still got a long way to go and I'm tired. Would it be okay?" The driver gave Harry a strange look but nodded his head.

"Of course sir. I'll turn the radio down for you."

"Oh, no need to do that. Listen to it all you like, I can sleep through most things. Thank you." Harry leaned back and settled down. Draco and the driver shared a look as Harry fell asleep. As soon as Draco was positive Harry was asleep he started chatting with the driver about random things but eventually the driver asked about his and Harry's relationship.

"We met via phone actually. There was a number mix up and Harry accidentally got my number instead of his friends number and thus we got talking."

"So what's a Yank like you doing in England. Is it just because of him or…"

"Harry has been invited to his sisters wedding. I'm his date and apparently his protection too."

"He's rather anxious to please that one. Doesn't want to inconvenience anyone."

"Yes, I've realised. It's a shame really, he should have more confidence in himself. I mean he comes from a rather rich family here in England so you would have thought he would be snobbish and arrogant."

"Yes, posh and rich. The family he comes from is very prestigious. The Dursley Family is the richest in Surrey. They own Grunnings Drills and I know it doesn't sound impressive but they are millionaires." Draco nodded his head and glanced over at Harry. He was about to speak when the driver carried on speaking once again. "Now the Dursleys are the rich snobbish kind of people. I've never had the opportunity to meet 'em of course but the Dursleys on the television are very full of themselves. Not a nice bunch apparently. I guess we can thank god that that young man didn't turn out like them."

"Yes, I suppose we can." Draco looked calculatingly over Harry as if trying to work something out before relaxing some more in his chair and looking out the window.

"Harry? Harry you have to wake up now. We need the code for the gates unless you wanted to walk all the way to the manor house?" Harry woke up slowly and blinked up at Draco. Humming his agreement Harry pushed open the door of the car and ran a hand absentmindedly through his hair. Reaching his hand out he typed in the code. 310981.

"That's a long code." Harry smiled warily and got back in the car.

"The date my parents died. Not hard to remember." Draco nodded.

"Now, I'm guessing your relatives will see the car coming up the drive way."

"Yes."

"Very well. Don't worry Harry, just relax." Draco reached out a hand and placed gentle fingers on Harry's neck. This successfully elected a gasp from the other man and Harry's cheeks tinted even more pink. Draco smiled gently and Harry nodded quickly looking away. Draco just kept smiling and glanced at the driver to see the man watching with a tiny affectionate smile. Draco moved his fingers down Harry's neck to his shoulder and he could feel the tension there. "You aren't relaxing Harry."

"Damn it." Harry whispered reaching up and taking Draco's hand in his squeezing it gently. "It's kind of hard to relax knowing what's coming."

"Well, I'm here and I'm not leaving your side. There's nothing to worry about. You'll be fine. Just be the smart, handsome man I know you are hiding away. Now we're almost there. Thank you Colin." Draco said addressing the taxi driver who smiled in return and charged them the fare. Harry released Draco's hand and reached into his back pocket having to lift his hips slightly to do so. After fumbling around he pulled out his wallet and gave the man a two hundred pounds.

"Keep any change Colin, and thank you." Colin looked ready to protest but Draco shook his head since Harry was already out of the car and pulling suitcases out of the boot. Colin agreed and didn't say anything though he felt strange about taking the eighty pounds extra Harry had given him. Draco climbed out the car and patted Col8in's shoulder before going to retrieve his luggage.

Just as Colin drove off the door to the huge white manor house opened and out came five figures. One was a fat man with a greying moustache and dirty blonde hair that was also greying. He looked like jelly on legs the way his tummy wobbled around as he strode out of the house dressed in an expensive cashmere jumper and beige trousers. His face was red from walking and his beady eyes looked over the pair of new comers on his drive way.

A tall giraffe like woman stood next to him dressed in an elegant blue suit with blue high heeled shoes. The woman's blue eyes peered at Draco and Harry in a disapproving manner. Her strawberry blonde, obviously dyed, was pulled back into a neat bun at the back of her head.

Next to the woman stood a man about six foot tall with some extra weight around his stomach area. The extra weight wasn't enough to call him over weight but it was just enough to call him fat or plump. He had blue eyes like his mother and blonde hair. He wore a pair of smart black trousers and a cashmere vest over a white shirt. He didn't look too old, possibly around twenty nine.

Next to him was another young man standing tall at six foot. He had black hair that was messier than Harry's and looked like it had never been brushed. He had brown eyes and wore a pair of black trousers with a black shirt that had the top few buttons undone showing a slightly hairy chest. This man looked like a slightly taller version of Harry except for the brown eyes.

Finally there was a young lady with cascading red hair that fell to just above her elbows. Her red hair was a rich auburn and sh had brown eyes below perfectly shaped eyebrows. She stood proud and held her head high and with a bright smile on her face. She wore the barest hint of makeup that was done so tastefully that unless you knew where to look she didn't appear to be earing any at all. She wore a silky light green dress that blew in the slight breeze.

"Harry darling! Oh we've missed you!" Said the woman with auburn hair walking elegantly, if rather enthusiastically, up to Harry and wrapping her arms around his neck. They were roughly the same height, though Harry was taller.

"Hello Rose." Harry said after a moments hesitation. He wrapped his arms around his sister and gave her a hug before releasing her and allowing her to look him over whilst his brother came up to him.

"Yes Harry, we've missed you. It's been, what…five years now? I thought you said you'd be home every Christmas?" The raven haired man said giving his brother a hug and a pat on the back.

"Sorry Tommy. Work got a bit hectic over Christmas time and I was called in to do extra hours." Harry said lying blatantly but his family being none the wiser. Tommy shook his head with a smile. "You should have at least visited us. We thought you'd forgotten about us."

"Well I could never do that. How could I forget you and Rose?" Harry said with a charming smile.

"Speaking of forgetting things. Harry darling, who's this handsome chap?" Harry turned to see Rose was staring unabashedly at Draco. Harry caught Draco's eyes and offered him an apologetic smile.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said with politeness. Draco could have rolled his eyes at the sincere apology as it was clear that Harry didn't want to apologies but felt he should with all his heart. "This is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is my sister Rose and my brother Tommy. They are my cousin Dudley," Harry gestured, since it was rude to point, over to the blonde haired young man, "and my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

"Well, you sure are handsome. What are you doing with my brother?" Rose asked nicely though her words were anything but nice. Draco saw Harry cringe out of the corner of his eye and wondered if this was the reason Harry had been so nervous.

"We met on a trip around America not too long ago and hit it off quite well. He invited me here for your wedding and I was only too pleased to go with him." Draco said with as much politeness as he could gather. Since Harry was right next to him Draco lifted a hand and placed his fingers gently on Harry's neck giving the smooth skin a gentle caress that didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the family.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Draco." Rose said taking a step backwards so she stood right next to Tommy who wasn't really paying much attention to the proceedings since a little boy had just run out the doors yelling for his daddy.

"Oh come on now Evan, I told you Daddy is busy." Dudley bent down and picked the little boy up and into his arms. The boy couldn't have been more than three and had brown hair and blue eyes. Harry frowned not understanding and Tommy threw his arm around his little brother's shoulders knocking Draco's hand away in the process.

"That, brother, is Dudley's son Evan. Dudley's girlfriend three years ago wound up pregnant and Evan is their son. Evan was supposed to be staying with Piers though weren't you Evan?" The little boy pouted adorably but stubbornly.

"If you don't mind my asking, who's Piers?" Dudley turned his blue eyes to Harry and gave him an icy stare.

"Piers is my boyfriend of two years." Dudley answered. Harry froze where he was but didn't say anything because of the icy stares he was receiving.

"Oh, well congratulations." Harry said turning away and shaking off Tommy's hand. "Well, if you don't mind I think perhaps Draco and I should get our stuff up to our rooms and unpack. What time is it here by the way?"

"It's just going eight. Dinner shall be ready in half an hour. It was most inconsiderate of you to arrive this late." Harry didn't turn around to face his aunt but he did apologise as he picked up his bags.

"I'm sorry Aunty but the plane was delayed in landing. There was a queue at the air port then our bags took a while to get unloaded from the plane. I'm sorry for not calling until we were just getting the taxi. I should have told you."

"Yes you should." Petunia sniffed and turned marching into the house. "Well come along you two, don't dawdle. You can share Harry's old room. His loft is plenty big enough for the both of you but I'm warning you, no funny business!"

Harry stared at Petunia in shock for a few moments before Draco's stare made him start moving. They went inside the house and their shoes clicked slightly on the light wooden floor. Straight inside the doorway was a grand staircase that went straight forwards before splitting off into two stair cases going left and right. Petunia lead them both up the staircase leading right and lead them along a long corridor at the end of which was another set of stairs and another corridor. About halfway down this corridor Petunia came to a door and pulled it open revealing another set of stairs this time wooden and slightly older Harry thanked his aunt and Draco thanked her and followed Harry up the slightly creaky stairs. At the top Draco found himself in a large attic space. The attic seemed to span the whole length of the house but had stacks of boxes in it and Christmas decoration and other things that had been put into storage up here. Not too far away was a doorway into a walled off area.

"That's the bathroom. There's a nice toilet, sink and both a bath and a shower in there. I had that room installed myself so that I didn't have to use the stairs to go to the bathroom." Harry explained. In the centre of the attic was a double bed and a set of chest of drawers and a wardrobe not too far away. There was also a rug and on a desk over against the attic wall just below a curtained window was piles of papers and books. Draco looked around wandering why Harry had a room like this. Sure the place was gigantic, it was the largest space in the house having spanned the length of the house. The thing Draco was wondering was why Harry had very few possessions and less expensive furnishings.

"Um…I chose to live up here." Harry offered hoping Draco didn't see through the lie. Draco nodded and put his suitcases down. "Um…you can have the left side of the wardrobe and the top three drawers if you like."

"Thank you." And they started unpacking occasionally going into the bathroom to put their shampoos and wash things away. After finishing quickly Draco stood at the end of the bed. "What side do you sleep on?"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked politely having not heard because his head was in the wardrobe sorting out his clothes.

"I said what side do you sleep on?"

"What? There should be another bed in here…" Harry looked around but couldn't see another bed or even a sofa. He went red again. "Oh I'm really sorry. There always used to be a sofa bed up here…I was going to use that and let you take the bed."

"Well there isn't one, and it's no bother really if we share." Harry felt his face flame even more and looked away. Draco noticed this and put it on his mental list along with 'low self esteem', 'scared of family' and 'apologises at every given chance and mostly at the start of sentences'. "So, what side do you sleep on?"

"I take the right side." Draco nodded and went over to sit on the left. Taking off his smart shoes and socks Draco walked over to the wardrobe next to Harry and pulled out a metal hanger.

"Now about my payment."

"Oh! That." Harry quickly went over to his hand luggage and pulled out two brown envelopes. "Um…did you want the money in dollars or pounds because you can have it in either."

"You mean you drew out twice the required amount of money so you could pay me in either British or American money?"

"Uh yeah…I didn't know what you'd prefer considering we're in England now."

"I'll have the American Dollars." Harry opened one of the envelopes and checked it before giving it to Draco and putting the other one away.

"It should all be there. Check it though."

"I trust you."

"I've given you no reason to. Please, check the amount. If anything it will make me feel better." Draco sighed but opened the envelope drawing out the large wad of money. He counted it carefully and smiled at the end of it.

"That's one hundred dollars over Harry." Harry averted his eyes.

"I guess I over drew huh." Draco stared at him and placed the extra hundred down on the bed before putting the rest into his hand luggage bag.

"Well, that's seven thousand for ten days to be an escort for a wedding. If anything sexual is to happen we discuss money first before we do anything and I mean anything." Draco turned his serious gaze to Harry who looked mortified.

"I…I'd never…no…" Harry stuttered before shaking his head and looking away. "That's fine. It won't be necessary. I have no interest in sex." Harry left then and went straight into the bathroom closing the door and stripping off for the shower. Draco shrugged, no sex made his job a bit easier.

* * *

Nenene...maybe I should put the next chapter up today too...nah. I'll wait for a few more review first. Gemxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	5. Chapter 5

Uh...oops? I lost track of the time hides head. To make up for it you can have 2 chapters! Please don't kill me!

Same disclaimers as before, same warnings etc etc etc.

**Chapter 4**

Harry came out for the shower a little while later with a big puff of steam. He had a towel wrapped firmly around his waist whilst he used another one to dry his hair. He refused to look at Draco as he walked over to the drawers and pulled out another pair of silk boxers, this time in black. Pulling them on but still keeping the towel in place Harry rummaged around in his side of the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of smart black trousers and slipped them on before letting his towel drop away. He then pulled out a silky red shirt and pulled that on making sure he did up his cuffs. Harry then picked up his towels from the floor and took them back to the bathroom folding them neatly. He came out of the room again but this time carrying his clothes from that day. He threw them into a basket next to the wardrobe and turned to his hand luggage.

"Mind if I take a shower?" Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco who was standing there undoing his shirt. Harry felt his face flame as his eyes locked silver ones.

"No, go right a head just be careful because if you turn the heat up a little too much then boiling hot water comes out." Draco nodded and pulled his shirt off and Harry quickly looked away flushing even more brightly. Draco didn't notice and hung his shirt up in the wardrobe as Harry found a small pile of CD's and walked over to a CD player next to the bed. Draco slipped off his trousers leaving him in just his white underwear and hung the trousers neatly in the wardrobe before walking into the bathroom pulling off his underwear as he went. All the time Harry refused to look around until he heard the door click and lock.

Harry inserted the CD into the player and closed it pressing play and switching to track three. The track started playing and Harry padded gently over to the wardrobe. Pulling a chair from nearby over he stood on it and fumbled around on top of the wardrobe before finding what he wanted and pulled down a dusty violin case. Smiling Harry put the chair back and grabbed his dirty washing out of the basket using it to clean off the case.

Putting the now dust free violin case on the bed Harry opened it and pulled out a beautiful violin. It was just a classic violin but it was so dark it was almost black though the varnish on it, as it caught the light, made the violin seem green. Harry smiled and reached his hand out to lift the beautiful thing from the case tenderly brushing his fingers along the neck of the violin.

"I've really missed you. Lets see how badly out of tune you are." Harry plucked the stings one at a time and he winced though he didn't stop smiling. Turning the violin over he fixed the black velvet shoulder pad to it and then raised the violin to his neck holding it in place with his chin. Reaching out he picked the top bow off the set of two. Both bows were opposites; one had a reddish glint on the wood and the other a green glint, one had gold and the other had white gold. Harry picked the red and gold bow and held it expertly.

"Fawkes." He whispered the name in recognition. Harry knew when he'd named his bows all those years ago that it was a silly thing to do but he did it anyway. After all, his instruments were his friends and greatest companions and therefore they deserved names. The green one was called Kevada whilst his red bow was affectionately named Fawkes. Harry had, of course, named his violin too. It was lovingly known as Fidelius.

Harry drew his bow across his hand finding no sticky white powder coming off on his fingers. Sighing to himself he opened a pocket in the case and drew out some string resin. Rubbing the soft amber stone across the horse hairs of the bow Harry smiled as the bow hairs turned from a slight yellow to white.

"Perfect." Harry drew the bow across the strings of the violin and began tuning till his violin was tuned perfectly. Harry then proceeded to play a few scales before resting his arm. All this was done in the four minutes it took for the CD to play track three and flick to track four. Harry smiled as a tin whistles music filled the room. Harry raised his bow to the violin strings with a smile. He waited and counted silently in his head. One two three four, two two three four, three two three four and…Harry started playing his notes matching the violin on the CD's perfectly.

A joyous and upbeat and incredibly fiddly. Harry's fingers were flying over the strings rapidly as he kept up perfectly with the tune. Lord of the Dance. It was Harry's favourite track. It never failed to cheer him up. He played fast and furiously getting every note, every sharp and every slur right. At the end of the song he slowly put his violin down feeling much better.

"You play very well." Harry spun around with a slight cry and found himself face to face with a nearly naked and still wet Draco Malfoy. Harry felt his face flame up and he turned around again quickly.

"Get some clothes on." Harry mumbled out weakly. Draco chuckled slightly behind Harry.

"You've paid for me you might as well see what you are getting." Harry's head jerked up but he didn't look around.

"Gah! Did you have to put it that way." He reached behind him and pulled out his violin case to put everything away. Once it was done he dared to turn around and saw Draco pulling on some trousers but still topless. Harry supposed that wasn't so bad but averted his gaze anyway. "Um…thank you."

Draco stopped what he was doing and looked at him. "Thank you for what?" He asked completely confused.

"For your comment about my playing. I didn't think you'd hear it though. I thought you'd be in the shower longer and…never mind." Draco stood up and put his hand around Harry's to get the raven haired man's attention. Harry looked up the slight height difference.

"You are welcome." Then Draco let go and went to the wardrobe to pull out a white shirt this time. When he was done he pulled on some clean socks and some shoes.

"When's dinner?" Draco asked as he turned around to see Harry doing up a metal bracelet. This bracelet was going around in fashion now in America. It seemed every man in Hollywood or seen in the magazines had one of those metal chain bracelets around their wrists.

"Now. We should go down." Harry said still not looking up. Draco nodded and watched as Harry finally did up the bracelet. Harry went over to his hand luggage once again and pulled out two boxes and then five tickets.

"What's that?"

"Presents. I couldn't exactly come back empty handed now could I?" Draco watched in amazement as Harry showed him what the tickets were for. They were to see a new film and go to the premier with the stars for whenever they liked. Harry had only bought the tickets to get in with the stars so the family would obviously have to pay for their own travel and lodging but just the tickets alone must have cost Harry a fortune.

"And those?"

"Presents for my Aunt and Sister. Are you ready? We don't want to be late…" Draco nodded and let Harry lead them out of the room. Draco slit one arm around Harry's shoulders and let his fingers brush over Harry's neck as they walked. Besides him Draco felt Harry stiffen.

"Relax Harry. Just relax, I'm not going to hurt you." Harry nodded.

"I know. I'm just really not used to it."

"To what?" Harry turned his gaze and met Draco's eyes with a sad smile.

"People touching me. My family were never the give hugs kind of people. I'll relax, I promise."

"It won't work unless you help me make it believable." Harry nodded and his smile became brighter.

"I guess it's time to start practising my acting skills." Draco smiled reassuringly and they continued walking.

"So, tell me something I should know about you."

"Um what…like anything?" Draco nodded and Harry continued. "Well we're nearly there but food wise I do not eat meat or any kind. I eat fish but nothing else. Um…I'm not allergic to anything thank goodness but I hate having to eat bread. I just don't like eating it."

"Very well." Draco nodded putting that on his mental list to help himself.

"What about you? Anything I should know?"

"Well I have no qualms about eating meat. I don't eat anchovies or olives and I dislike very strong foods but occasionally I don't mind spicy food."

"Aw that's a shame. I make a really nice vegetarian curry."

"Well should you ever cook one I will try it." Harry hummed his appreciation. Humming with a smile, Draco noticed, was Harry's way of agreeing and showing he was happy about something. Draco let his fingers gently caress Harry's neck as they walked around a corner and then through a pair of double doors into a large formal dining room.

They were met by Harry's family who were stood around waiting and talking happily amongst themselves. Harry noted that there were two people he hadn't met before and one he hadn't seen in a long time

One was a young man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was a fairly skinny man and tall and gangling. He didn't appear to have a beard though there were a few places where he'd missed when he'd shaved. He wore smart brown trousers and a cream shirt. He was later introduced as Piers Polkiss.

Next was a young lady with blonde hair that fell loosely in straight strands to her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes and was done up in very light coloured make up. She was pretty though not overly so and she wore a soft baby blue dress in light silk that clung to her figure showing her chest and her hips adequately. What Harry severely disliked about this fabric was that the material was thin and cold and the woman's nipples could be seen. He was glad when he designed dresses with those materials he put an extra piece of cloth before the silk so that his clients nipples didn't show at all. Since Harry had never met the woman he waited to learn her name and she was introduced as Sarah Louise Finnegan.

Finally was the one Harry recognised. A tall young man with a strong firm build and neatly done hair. He was very handsome with his grey eyes and his smart black trousers and tie with a golden coloured shirt on.

"Cedric!" Harry said with a warm smile. Cedric's grey eyes looked up and met bright green. A large grin made its way across Cedric's face.

"Harry Potter. So the long lost Potter finally returns from his escapades out in America." Cedric walked proudly across the room and pulled Harry into a manly hug with a grin. When the pair pulled away Cedric and Harry were still grinning at each other. Draco watched in silence though he had a small smile on his lips as he watched Harry. "You have NO idea how much I missed our competitions together. It's been dreadfully dull without you! What kept you away so long?"

"Well, you know. This and that. I've been busy Cedric. My boss keeps me on my toes." Harry said with an innocent smile that made Draco frown. Whenever Harry was lying blatantly he tended to smile innocently. The strangest thing was Cedric, and seemingly the rest of his family, bought the lies.

"Well, come on then introduce us to your dashing man." Before Harry could introduce them though Cedric held out his hand with a welcoming smile to Draco. "Cedric Diggory at your service."

"Draco Malfoy. It's nice to meet you Cedric."

"Oh ho ho! I say, he's polite for a Yank isn't he!"

"Yes well…" Harry gestured his head towards the table. "Shouldn't we be eating soon?" Cedric jumped and went over to a chair quickly and pulled it out gesturing for Rose to come over.

"Yes, sorry. I got side tracked. You okay there dear?" Rose smiled brightly and nodded at Cedric giving him a chaste kiss before facing forwards. Everyone sat down with Draco sat opposite Harry. Harry ended up sat next to Dudley who sat next to the little boy Evan with Piers on the other side of the little boy. Petunia was next to Tommy who sat next to the other Blonde woman and Cedric next to the blonde and opposite Rose. Vernon sat at the head of the table.

They ate amongst reasonably friendly chatter. It was friendly to everyone except Harry, Draco noted. Cedric was seemingly oblivious as was the blonde woman and Evan but everyone else gave Harry questions about his life that were designed to have a small stab at the green eyed man. Harry answered each question with a smile that was sometimes innocent and sometimes just a smile.

"Do you remember the time you tried to run with a twisted ankle Harry? I can't believe you tried to run with it. It was swollen up and still you refused to sit out. Just goes to show you how high Harry's tolerance for pain is doesn't it. You nearly beat me too if I remember correctly. You didn't though, that was my one and only victory over you."

"You came damned close a couple of times though didn't you?"

"Yes I did but I can never beat Harry. He runs like there's something dreadful chasing him." Harry smiled innocently over at Cedric.

"Well you weren't far away were you. I couldn't hang around."

"Oh you!" Cedric laughed putting his palm flat against the table with a slight bang. "Do you still run Harry?"

"Yes, when I find time."

"Your boss sounds like a workaholic."

"No not really, he just keeps everyone else busy."

"What's his name again? I keep forgetting."

"William Jameson." Harry said with an innocent smile. Cedric nodded in between taking a bit of his beef steak.

"Oh yes him. He's famous now, I suppose that's why he keeps you so busy. He's in high demand." Harry nodded with his innocent smile once again.

"Why have you not got a promotion yet Harry? Haven't you been working for that man for five years, ever since he started wasn't it?"

"Just after William set up yes."

"Well why aren't you promoted yet. You're still just a lowly designer aren't you? You aren't even working with the celebrities or any customers. You should work harder to get a promotion."

"Well I've never really thought about promotion. Besides you have William at the top and the designers that work with the customers then you have the designers that feed ideas upwards. I'm quite happy to stay tucked away rather than work with the customers."

"That's what I never liked about you Harry." Cedric interrupted before Vernon could speak again. "You always settle for what you have and never fight to be the best. Even with running if there was the slightest chance anyone else could have beaten you then you'd immediately back down and say they won when you were clearly the better in the race. Stand up for yourself Harry, come on."

"I'll try then but I really don't think William needs me as a customer clothes designer." Harry smiled innocently again and turned back to his food accidentally meeting Draco's eyes as he turned his gaze. Swirling silver eyes trapped him and Harry felt himself blush slightly under the scrutinising gaze. What he saw wasn't reassuring. The silver eyes told him that Draco knew he was lying. Harry gulped and offered Draco a smile before quickly turning back to his gaze back to his food and eating his way through his salad. When Harry was done eating the salad he put his cutlery on his plate and leaned back slightly. His family merely glanced at his plate before continuing to eat.

"Have some more Harry." Harry looked up startled at the voice and saw it was Draco who had spoken. Draco wasn't looking at him because he was cutting his steak neatly but Harry knew it was the blonde who spoke.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said have some more."

"W…" Harry was about to ask why but silver eyes met his gaze and Harry found himself backing down slightly though not about to reach for any more food.

"Because you didn't eat on the plane. Now, please have some more. That salad wasn't very big as it was and wouldn't feed a child. Have some more." Harry frowned crossly but reached out to get some more salad. Vernon and Petunia watched, as did everyone else as Draco put down his cutlery and watched Harry take some food.

"Take some of this Harry." Cedric offered passing over a plate with some new potatoes and spring onions in. Harry sighed but nodded and took the bowl piling two potatoes onto his plate before handing it back to Cedric who took it with a smile. Harry then looked over at Draco with a cross look on his face. He gestured silently to his plate with his hand and Draco nodded going back to his own food. Harry rolled his eyes and started eating.

"If you don't mind my asking, what was that about?" Tommy asked next to the blonde girl. Draco turned his calm silver eyes to him and Harry flicked his eyes over to meet his brother's curious gaze.

"When Draco and I first…got together he told me I had to eat at least three times a day."

"Yes and he didn't eat at all on the plane. He said he wasn't hungry and I assume it was because of the plane journey. Now, however, he has no excuse and he is skinny enough as it is. One would think, by the way he starves himself sometimes, that he didn't eat well enough as a child." Draco noticed Harry winced but Vernon looked outraged.

"Are you suggesting Mr Malfoy that I don't feed those under my care?" Draco gave the man a curious smile.

"Or course not. That would be ridiculous. Of course you fed them after all your son turned out fine did he not? I think Harry just tends to get a little side tracked and sometimes forgets to eat. I meant no insinuation sir." Draco said politely and Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as the angry red of his uncles' face turned back to its normal shades. Draco's smile was disarming and Harry met his gaze across the table. Harry looked away quickly and went back to eating but he knew the eyes that Draco had met were dull and sad.

"So, tell me again Draco. Why is it you are with my brother? You could do so much better." Draco kept his eyes on Harry but answered Rose's question.

"I find him simply fascinating. He is a very talented musician for a start, he is handsome and he has a lot of talent with it comes to designing clothes. From what I can gather from Cedric Harry is also a talented runner. He has many talents, don't you think so Miss Potter?"

"Please call me Rose. And I never really knew much of Harry's talents. He never showed them to us. He was always the underachiever at school, never quite meeting Dudley, Tommy and my grades at school and he never showed a particular interest in things until of course he up and left to go to America to do fashion designing."

"Oh, well Harry has obviously been hiding in the closet so to speak." Harry jerked his eyes up and his wide green eyes met Draco's calm grey ones. Draco watched as fear flooded into Harry's eyes and he frowned slightly adding things up quickly in his mind. With realisation Draco's eyes widened slightly and he quickly put down his cutlery keeping his gaze locked on Harry's eyes searching for something and obviously finding it. Harry snapped his gaze away and looked over at his uncle.

"May I be excused Uncle? I'm really tired from the flight still."

"Eat your food first."

"Really uncle, I've eaten enough."

"Very well but we need you at eight tomorrow morning to help prepare for the outing to the park we are all going on. Fun and games tomorrow with friends."

"Very well. Eight o'clock. Good night everyone." Harry stood up and put his napkin besides his plate before leaving the room at a quick pace running his hand through his hair again. He closed the doors behind him without so much as looking back. Draco watched him leave with a slight frown of confusion.

"I wonder what that was about." Cedric asked frowning in confusion. Vernon and Petunia exchanged a glance before looking over at Draco who put on his best confused glance.

"I have absolutely no idea. Perhaps I'd better go and wee if I can help him." Draco went to stand but Rose protested slipping her arm through Cedric's.

"Oh no, just let him rest. When he's tired he always gets a little moody. We'd just love it if you joined us all for wine later." Draco frowned slightly but nodded his head in agreement and sat back down. Vernon and Petunia exchanged another glance but went back to their meals.


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner everyone went into the large living room to relax. The servants at the house cleared away the dishes and Vernon passed around three bottles of identical wines. Draco himself only had a glass to be polite and joined in casual conversation with everyone. Dudley had put Evan to bed and was currently sat on the sofa with his arm around Piers' shoulders hugging his boyfriend. Piers was obviously enjoying the attention but sipped casually on his wine. Cedric sat on a single chair and Rose perched on the arm of the chair witch Cedric's hand in hers. Tommy sat next to the blonde, Sarah, who had interlocked their fingers but she'd refused any wine.

"So, what's the plan tomorrow?" Draco asked. "I need to know what to wear."

"Well we are going to the park…the country club. We were hoping to get in some tennis matches and perhaps some swimming but we need help preparing the food and picnic baskets and things early tomorrow morning." Draco sighed heavily and looked away.

"Well Harry and I should be okay. Jet lag shouldn't get to us until tomorrow." Draco tipped his head back and drained the wine glass. He set it down on the table and stood up stretching. "I'd better turn in. Good night everyone and thank you for letting me join you." Draco went to leave the room but in the hallway he was caught up by Rose, Tommy and Petunia.

"Draco dear, I wondered whether we could have a quick word?"

"Certainly. But I am rather tired."

"Oh this won't take long dear." Petunia lead the group back into he dining room and closed the doors. Turning to face Draco Petunia, Tommy and Rose put on their best polite smiles.

"We were just wondering what Harry's told you about us."

"Oh…uh not a lot really."

"Come along dear, we just want to know. What has he said about us."

"Mrs Dursley Harry has really told me nothing concerning you or his family. In fact I only recently found out he had family here, he's just wrapped up in his work at home. Why, is there something he should have told me?" Draco put on his worried face wondering where this was going. He hadn't agreed to this.

"Oh well no…I mean yes. Yes there are some things you should know. Harry has a bit of a bad reputation around here." Petunia sighed dramatically and Rose agreed taking over the talking.

"You see Harry found out he was gay at fifteen and tried to steal my boyfriend. He was really slutty before he left for America and we felt we'd better warn you about him. See we don't get along because he stole the...love of my life from me. He's just a little slut." Rose sniffed dramatically ad Draco tried to decide whether he should play the angry and upset partner or the confused one. He settled for confused.

"Well, Harry doesn't seem the type but it's your word against his. I'd better get to bed, I'm really tired. I appreciate you telling me this though." The three people smiled and even Rose managed to dramatically wipe her eye free of any tears. Draco smiled disarmingly at them then yawned and turned to leave the room.

As he made his way up to the attic Draco was fuming. He didn't remember being this angry in years. He stormed up the stairs into the attic room ready to launch into a loud argument with Harry when he saw the other man lead asleep on the bed curled up. All his anger disappeared and Draco sighed. He supposed this was the very reason Harry had hired him. Draco stripped off and pulled on some pyjama bottoms and climbed into bed bare chested. He fell asleep almost immediately.

Draco woke up to the annoying sound of an alarm clock going off. He groaned feeling very tired and rolled over. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Harry getting out of bed and slamming his hand down on the alarm clock.

"Bloody hell." Harry muttered swinging his legs over the bed and climbing out of it. He walked straight over to the wardrobe and chest of drawers getting his clothes ready for the day.

"Your uncle said we were going to be playing tennis and possibly going swimming tomorrow." Draco said though his voice was deep and husky. Harry spun around again and saw Draco. Immediately Harry averted his gaze and nodded his head walking into the bathroom. When he emerged he'd gotten dressed in light weight jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. He'd obviously showered again since the bathroom door opened with steam billowing out of it. Draco noticed that Harry didn't look at him at all as he walked across the room to put his pyjama's away.

Draco got up with a sigh and went into the bathroom. He washed and showered once more and came out of the room in just a towel again. Harry still wasn't looking at him. Draco rolled his eyes and went over to the chest of drawers finding himself a pair of jeans to wear too and he pulled out a blight blue tank top. Getting dressed Draco threw the towel into the bathroom before grabbing Harry by the shirt and making him stand up.

"Now then Harry. We have some talking to do. Or at least I have some talking to do and when I talk you will listen." Harry looked up at him wearily. Draco felt his anger melt away yet again. He turned his head away and pushed Harry away quite roughly. "Damn it! I didn't realise I was getting myself into this. I didn't know I was escorting an abused child back to his tormentor! That isn't my job Harry! My job is to escort young men and women to social events and make them happy. Now, since I am an honourable man I will not leave you here and I shall make sure that you are well looked after. I shall do my job while I'm here but I am not going to stand at your side and let you belittle yourself to make your relatives feel better.

"You are a fantastic man Harry. Now I've seen the magazines and the papers and I know full bloody well that you ARE William Jameson and that you are a multi billionaire. I am not like your family, I do not believe your lies. I know that you are a strong man and I know that you have done things no-one even imagined you could do. They need to know that the person they've belittled isn't some pathetic man but is instead a man who's become one of the most sought after and voted most handsome bachelor in America. They need to know that you are better than they are and that you did it on your own with no help. You have to stand up for yourself Harry!"

Harry stood there staring at Draco as the blonde man ranted. He didn't understand what brought this on. He was sure his family would have found some way to turn the escort against Harry. Harry frowned, he didn't understand. Unluckily for him Draco noticed and seemed to read Harry's thoughts.

"Oh for the love of…HARRY!" Draco yelled loudly to get the young man's attention. Harry snapped his gaze up and met angry silver eyes. "They did try to turn me against you but I am far from stupid Harry. You could never be a slut or a whore. You couldn't even look at me and I know my body is the object of many peoples fantasies. I'm the slut Harry, I sleep with people all the time and at home I usually have a bed partner every few days if not everyday and sometimes twice a day. They aren't all my choice of course, that is how I make my living. You, you could never be like me and I know it even though we've only known each other roughly a day. Now, if I'm going to stay here and put up with your fucking family then you are going to at least stand up for yourself, have you got that?"

"I can try…I guess." Harry said softly. Draco stared at him searchingly. What he saw didn't reassure him of anything and he knew he'd have to take matters into his own hands. Draco smirked and glanced at the time. It was half seven, perfect.

"Now, lets see about making our story. Come sit with me." Draco wrapped his hand lightly around Harry's wrist and dragged the young man towards the bed. He felt Harry stiffen but still follow him. He sat Harry down and sat next to him. When Harry looked at him Draco smiled. "Right then, we met on a trip around America on the plane. That's all we have so far. Best not to get too complicated. I will be a…hm…personal trainer at the gym. Since that's my other job anyway we aren't lying at all. Will that do for you?"

"Hmm." Harry hummed relaxing slightly on the bed with a smile. Draco returned it and reached out a hand gently carding it through Harry's hair. He was pleased to note that Harry didn't flinch or tense up, he merely watched the hand approach.

"Well, unless there's anything else we should get going."

"Um…about last night…what gave me away?"

"Everything." Draco groaned. "You smile like you are innocent when you lie and I noticed you cringe. Like I said I'm not completely stupid. Now, we have a job to do. We are going to make your family envious of you and me. I am going to touch you a little more often and I'm going to be a lot more affectionate towards you. We will go swimming and we will play tennis and we shall do anything else we are goaded into that I, and you of course, can manage safely."

"Okay, if you say so." Harry said getting up from the bed and going over to the chest of drawers. Draco smirked and crossed his legs.

"Well this is a new experience for me."

"What is?"

"Getting paid to tell you what to do." Harry turned and gave Draco a small smile and a shrug. Draco took it to mean Harry found that funny and that he didn't care too much. "Of course, I'm in home territory when it comes to teaching those that deserve it a lesson or two and making people envious of my…charges."

"Well, just as long as one of us knows what to do. I don't know what the hell I'm doing." Harry lifted out a long sleeved black top from the drawers. He was about to put it into the rucksack he was packing when Draco took it off of him and looked it over.

"What's this for?"

"For when I go swimming." Draco stared at him gob smacked. Quickly he threw the shirt away.

"You aren't wearing that."

"Yes I am!" Harry protested feeling angry.

"No you aren't Harry. You have a wonderful body, one everyone else will be jealous of. You aren't built like me, your muscles are more sleek than showy, but you have a really nice body and you aren't hiding it away under that."

"I…I-IIt's not so much that I'm hiding my body…I'm kinda just hiding my…"

"Your what?" Draco frowned.

"My wrists…" Harry answered looking away.

"Your wrists?" Draco frowned trying to understand. He grabbed Harry's wrists and turned Harry's hands over so he could inspect them expecting to find nothing wrong. Instead Draco found two very neat scars that were nearly faded at the tops of them at about mid forearm but they were still quite visible eat Harry's wrists. Draco recognised them and he turned his shocked stare to Harry who was watching carefully out of the corner of his eye. Draco ran over so many possibilities in his head and he ran through everything he knew about Harry and Harry's life. By the end of his quick search Draco growled. "This changes nothing. No shirt for you when we swim and no long sleeved shirts when we play tennis either. In fact, you can even change that shirt right now and put on a better one, a looser one if you must but one with less sleeves."

"But…why?"

"Because your relatives aren't going to torture you anymore." Draco's angry tones left no room for argument and Harry couldn't find the energy to fight Draco on this despite how much he was scared of revealing his wrists again. Draco rummaged around in Harry's side of the wardrobe but couldn't find anything so he took to going through Harry's drawers. Eventually he pulled out a sleeveless top in black and made Harry put that on. Harry pulled out a light jacket and pulled that on too. When Draco glared Harry blushed.

"I feel naked. I can take it off later when I get hot."

"You'd better, I've got to have something to ogle at haven't I!" Draco said with a smirk when Harry blushed further. Then Draco lost the smile as Harry played with the ends of the jacket sleeves pulling them over his hands to make sure his wrists were completely covered up. "When?"

"I was thirteen the first time. I just couldn't take the hate anymore. Then I did it again at fifteen when they discovered I was gay. I just traced the old scars though. I cut a bit deeper but not all the way across. I just cut the main parts then. I'm past it. America helped me. It gave me something to life for and I helped people."

"You did?"

"Yes. I made my Jameson company then I made a safe orphanage where there is no bullying. If anyone is spotted bullying anyone else the bully is severely punished and given help to get over why they bullied in the first place. It's the Potter orphanage in New York and then I've got two Harry's Orphanages in Los Angeles for the homeless children and for those with no parents. I helped people, it helped me value my own life. I have no plans to do it again."

"Why do they hate you?"

"I survived the car crash and my parents didn't. That and I'm gay." Harry sighed putting his tennis gear into he bag and getting some suitable clothes for Draco to wear. Draco nodded and let his arm slide around Harry's waist and off as he passed behind the other man.

* * *

Here you go. That's two chapters. Hehehe...you aren't gonna kill me right? If you review fast I'll post another before I go to bed...maybe.

Gemxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Heya. Sorry it took so long. Between computers crashing and my hotmail server going down there was no way I could post yesterday. Hope this is okay. It's the chapter before the last chapter and epilogue.

Warnings: SLASH! Hints of sex! (Hints because I didn't actually write it.) Abuse. And any other warnings from before as well. Don't like don't read, pretty simple.

Thanks for all my brilliant reviews! I think I got back to most of them. I'll update all the other stories when my exams are over but from now until the 26th (I think) I have exams so... Love you all!

* * *

"About time you two showed up. It's ten past eight!" Vernon said angrily glaring at Harry as the pair came down the stairs. Draco slid his arm around Harry's waist and steered him down the stairs making sure to show everyone that he did have his arm around Harry's waist firmly and securely. Harry gave him the barest hint of a smile and put their bag down on the floor.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dursley. It was my fault." Draco said with a small smile. "I slept through the alarm. Harry spent ages trying to wake me up. I just sleep like the dead sometimes." Vernon cleared his throat obviously at a loss of what to do since Draco was taking all the blame. Draco gave Harry a slight squeeze of reassurance from where his hand was resting on Harry's hip bones. "Is there any chance we could get some food?"

"Yes. Petunia darling, why don't you show him to the kitchens. Harry can help me get the blankets ready."

"Oh no need to trouble yourself Mrs. Dursley. I'm sure Harry can show me. Besides, I have to make sure he eats something lest he fades away. Come on Harry, lead the way." Harry nodded and walked towards the kitchens with Draco not far behind. Draco drew back his hand though and the pair just walked side by side to the kitchens. "Say Harry, do you know how to make pancakes? Because I really fancy pancakes."

"Sure. I was a master cook by eight Draco."

"Oh? Why's that?" Draco looked over at Harry who let his eyes flicker to the floor and Draco frowned at him. When they were finally out of earshot of the others Draco got his answer.

"I was cook and cleaner until I left for America." Draco narrowed his eyes and glared.

"Oh, right about now I'm about ready to kill them." Harry stopped in his tracks and looked up at Draco with a face of such innocence that Draco looked absolutely amazed.

"But Draco, if you do that your master plan will never work!" Draco stared for a moment before bursting out into loud laughter. Harry grinned at him feeling more himself and more relaxed than ever. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and made the man lead him to the kitchens still laughing loudly.

A few hours later Draco and Harry and the others made it to the country club and whilst some set up the picnic blankets and the food the others went to the tennis courts. Draco made Harry play and show him how to whilst the others showed off. Tommy and Dudley showed off their skills though they kept missing the ball every now ant then. Dudley just wasn't fast enough and Tommy's judge of distances was terrible. Draco and Harry in the other court were hitting the ball backwards and forwards between them. They each ran quickly for the ball and Harry managed to score against Draco several times. It took a while but once Harry got going he forgot anyone else was still there.

"Come on Harry, I need a rest. My stamina isn't that good!" Harry laughed with Draco as the blonde man rested his hands on his knees in an effort to keep himself up. Harry laughed through his panting and stretched out his muscles. After a few moments Draco followed suit and the pair left the courts together with Draco's fingers gently brushing Harry's neck.

"I'm sweaty Draco; surely you don't want to touch me now." Harry said in amazement. Draco smirked and shrugged continuing to gently stroke Harry's neck. Harry stared at him even as he looked away.

"That was a good game Draco. You never told me you played." Rose said with a charming smile. Draco gave her one back as he pulled Harry to sit besides him on the blanket.

"Well, it was never brought up in conversation. Besides I'm not brilliant, Harry's so much better than me." Rose looked ready to protest but Draco turned away and put his arms behind him to take his weight. Harry sat with crossed legs on the carpet but met Draco's stare when he felt it with bright and lively green eyes. "You know, you continue to surprise me."

"Well I'm not apologizing for that." Harry took a bottle of water out the basket near him and took a long drink from it. Then he reached for another one for Draco but just as he was handing out the full bottle to Draco did the blonde reach out and take his bottle and drink from that giving Harry a cheeky smirk and looked over at Rose who was looking slightly miffed.

"So," Draco said conversationally, "when are we going swimming? I'm so hot I could do with a cool down."

"We were all going after lunch." Rose said.

"So when's lunch?" Draco said with another easy smile.

"Now, we are just waiting for the boys to finish playing in the tennis courts. Help yourselves." Petunia said.

"Thank you, I believe I shall." Draco reached out and took two plates off the pile and piled them high with foods. First he put meat on his own before filling both the plates with vegetables and crisps and other things. "Here you are Harry. I don't want to see anything left on there."

Harry rolled his eyes but set about eating. Draco smiled as Harry ate and he started on his own food quickly afterwards. When Harry was finished Draco stopped eating and looked him over.

"Have some more."

"No thank you."

"Fine then. But have some fruit for dessert, some grapes or an apple or something." Harry looked pleadingly at Draco who ignored it and instead leaned over and kissed Harry quickly. Harry was stunned and he stared at Draco wide eyed. "The fruit Harry."

"Evil, manipulative bastard." Harry mumbled reaching for some food. Draco laughed merrily at that causing the people around him to stare.

"I've been called much worse, believe me!" Draco said happily. Harry shrugged meeting Draco's gaze and bit into his apple. Draco just smiled and Harry chewed and swallowed taking another bite before he saw something over Draco's shoulder. Draco watched as Harry's whole face lit up. Harry dropped the apple he was holding and grinned, scrambling to his feet and running past the blonde. Draco looked over his shoulder just in time to see Harry run up to a man with long black hair and hug him tightly. Draco smiled softly and rose to his feet picking up Harry's apple. He walked over.

"Well it's nice to see you too kiddo. How's America been treating you?"

"It's been…" Harry was interrupted by Draco's hand on his lower back.

"You still need to eat this Harry." Draco passed Harry the apple and Harry took it with a blush and a scowl. He took another bite in irritation but Draco merely smirked.

"Ah, it's been treating you well I see. About time too." The man with long black hair said with a wide grin. Draco smiled at the man and watched as Harry tried desperately not to choke. Harry eventually swallowed and glared half heartedly at the black haired man. "Come on then squirt, introduce us."

"Fine. Draco Malfoy, my godfather Sirius Black. Sirius, Draco Malfoy my…"

"Date." Draco offered with an amused smile at Harry who nodded with a faint blush again and waved his hand in dismissal.

"Nice to meet you Draco. Now, let me warn you up front. If Harry comes to any harm because of you I shall personally see to it that my dogs are released into your rooms when you are sleeping with orders to kill, maim and harm you."

"No worries there sir. I'll make sure Harry is well taken care of and able to stand up for himself."

"You know, I think you and me are gonna get along just fine Malfoy." Sirius grinned before seeing something. "Oh! Have to go, there's cake over there and I could seriously do with embarrassing little Tommy boy. Excuse me." Draco watched as the long hair man bound over to the picnic area and stole some of the cake. Harry smiled and finished off his apple throwing the core into a bin near him.

"Well, I must say you are more relaxed now." Draco said wrapping both his arms around Harry's waist pulling Harry's back against his chest.

"Draco!" Harry said slightly alarmed. He really wasn't used to contact like this but even though he squirmed to get free Draco's arms didn't relent their hold. Harry eventually stopped trying to get away and leaned back in something akin to a slump. Draco smiled with the victory and Harry put his hands over Draco's arms.

"So I take it your godfather is always nice to you?"

"Yeah. He never knew about the Dursley's…abuse." Harry stuttered. "He did know that they weren't kind to me and that my brother and sister took to taunting me. He thought it was nothing more than bullying occasionally but he never knew to the extent it was. Why is it I can tell you this when I can tell no-one else?"

"Maybe it's because I'm still a stranger but you are learning to trust me?"

"Why do I feel stronger around you?"

"I don't know. Still, I really fancy a dip in the pool. Shall we see who's going to join us?" Harry sighed and nodded, releasing his hold on Draco's arms. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry's cheek before taking the man's hand and pulling him over to the blankets again. "Hey, we're going for a swim. Any of you want to join us?"

Several people said yes including Rose, Tommy and Dudley. The older people declined letting the younger ones have their fun. Draco picked up his and Harry's bag and led the raven haired man to the changing rooms. Harry allowed himself to be lead and allowed Draco to put his stuff in the bench. He took his swim shorts and the towel and went into the nearest bathroom to change. Draco rolled his eyes and changed in the communal changing area. Piers and Dudley were changing near him as was Tommy so Draco guessed he knew why Harry left.

"So Draco, what has Harry said about us?" Tommy asked repeating the questions from last night. Draco didn't look up he just continued packing the bag with his clothes.

"He didn't say a lot. I didn't tell him what you said, if that's what you mean and therefore he didn't comment."

"We told you the truth!" Tommy said looking sincere. Draco calmly met his eyes with his own cold ones.

"Tommy, I seriously doubt that. I may not have known Harry as long as you have but the man I've met is a very quiet individual who pays more attention to succeeding silently than to having any form of relationship with anyone. I highly doubt that Harry is or was a slut or a whore. He is far too reserved. Now, I really, really need to cool off so if you'll excuse me I'm going to find Harry so we can have a swim." Draco pulled his top off and flexed his back muscles as he did so before folding the shirt and putting it in the bag. Picking up the bad Draco wandered into the bathroom where, after some serious whispered words Draco was allowed inside the disabled cubicle with Harry. Harry had pulled on his shorts and his tanned chest was on view. Harry was nervous though, Draco could tell.

"It will be fine, I'm right there. Now come on, I smell and I need a swim."

"You don't smell Draco."

"Oh yes I do. I stink."

"No you don't." Harry said honesty shining in his eyes though he wasn't looking at Draco. Draco looked down on him and let a small smile cross his lips. Harry was a really sweet guy sometimes.

"Well, at any rate I could do with a swim. Now, come on handsome." Harry found his hand being grabbed and Draco pulling him out of the cubicle and into the pool area. Harry felt incredibly naked and stood there rubbing his arms. Draco smiled and stood back looking Harry over and grinning at the bright red blush on Harry's cheeks.

Harry had a wonderful tan that contrasted wonderfully with Draco's fair skin. He had a sleekly toned physic. His frame had no fat what so ever and his stomach was wonderfully hardened with four muscles standing out clearly. Harry's arms had a good toning to them but they were still slender and Harry's legs were slender and almost hairless, Draco found himself wondering whether that was natural or whether Harry shaved. Toned and well sculptured muscles stood out on Harry's body but everything was well defined and sleek.

"A lovely physic. Now, come on." Harry was mortified at having been looked over so blatantly and scrutinizing. It was arousing, very arousing, but Harry stopped himself from getting too aroused as he didn't want there to be any evidence. Quickly he dived into the pool following Draco's lead. They were the first in the water and as soon as Harry resurfaced he found Draco mere inches away.

"Draco!" Harry gasped again going to pull back only to have hands grip his waist as they both treaded water with their legs.

"Harry."

"Draco, we are being watched."

"I had realized." Draco said moving closer. Harry took a shuddering breath in. Draco was merely inches away.

"Are you going to…"

"Am I doing to what?" Draco said with a smirk as he moved closer. He then purposefully moved away.

"Never mind." Draco smirked.

"Yes I am." That was all the warning Harry got before Draco leaned forwards again and kissed him right in front of everyone watching. Harry gasped unable to believe it but his open mouth let in Draco's tongue and Harry found himself whimpering. It was a cross between a terrified sound and a needy sound. Harry shut his eyes and leaned in ever so slightly feeling Draco take that as a cue to continue. When Draco eventually pulled away Harry nearly sunk but managed to get his legs to tread water again. He stared gaping at Draco who smiled.

"Might want to close your mouth Harry, else I might take it as an invitation." The words reached Harry's brain but they didn't register.

"Uh…" Harry managed. "That…you…oh my god." Harry turned away and swam over to the other side of the pool. Draco smirked even more and followed him. Harry reached the edge of the pool and grabbed hold of the bar on the wall to keep him up. Draco swam up next to him and held himself up with one hand and watched Harry stare completely embarrassed at him.

"That…you…that was really unfair."

"That may be true but you enjoyed it."

"Ph, well…" Harry breathed unable to come up with a suitable reply. Finally he settled for a half hearted scowl. "Fine, yes I did, but perhaps a little warning next time?"

"Warn you? Why would I do that? If I warned you of what I was going to do you would have tensed up on me and I find kissing a completely unexpecting Harry much more enjoyable than the thought of trying to kiss Harry when he's tense."

"You…I don't believe it! You as…" Draco covered his lips quickly again and Harry gasped loudly again though this time it took him a lot less time to recover from the shock. He closed his eyes and allowed the probing tongue in allowing it to meet his own tentative one. When they pulled away that time Harry's face was bright red and his lips were full and swollen.

"Fine." Harry breathed and Draco smirked. "Have it your way, unexpected is better."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Harry grinned and splashed Draco hard and fast before swimming away as quickly as he could. Draco spluttered for a moment or two before giving up chase. When he caught up with Harry he grabbed one of the man's ankles and pulled him under the water beneath Draco. Draco smirked down at Harry who choked under water. Harry quickly found his way up to breathe though and came up spluttering.

"Oooh! You asshole!" Harry said in between coughs. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Of course not!" Draco said completely horrified. "If you died then where would my English eye candy go! I'd be stuck in England and eyecandyless! It would be dreadful!"

"You git." Harry whispered flushing red with embarrassment. Draco smiled.

"I'm going to get out for a moment. I could do with a drink. Did you fancy anything?"

"No thank you." Draco nodded and swam to the edge of the pool pulling himself out and smiling at all the cat calls he received over his well muscled body and six pack. Harry averted his gaze as per usual and started doing laps whilst Draco left. Nearing the end of one of his laps Harry found himself on the receiving end of a foot on the head. He stopped swimming in surprise and pulled back rubbing his slightly sore head. Looking up he saw Rose sat on the edge of the pool wearing a strapless black bikini.

"Can I help you Rose?" He asked politely.

"No not really. Just wondering how things with lover boy are, that's all." Harry frowned fighting off a blush rather successfully.

"They are fine. How's Cedric?"

"Fine." Rose smirked. "I heard Blaise could make it to the wedding." If Rose was expecting a reaction to that then she was sourly disappointed. Harry didn't even blink he just remained calm.

"Really, good for him."

"Aren't you excited? He was your first love wasn't he?"

"No, no he wasn't." Rose looked puzzled and Harry went to swim away only she recovered.

"How are your wrists Harry? Are they better now? I suppose they have had a long time to recover from Blaise." Harry heard himself gasp and he stared at Rose in shock and hurt. Rose smiled cheerfully and swung her legs. Harry stared for a few moments more before tearing his eyes away. He quickly turned and swam away. He swam top speed over to the steps and climbed out of the pool. On his way out he passed Draco but he didn't even turn around. Harry had only one thing on his mind, to get dressed and cover his wrists.

Harry, however, got caught on the arm by Draco as he made his way out. Harry turned nearly bouncing on his feet with the need to run.

"What's the matter? Why are you so twitchy?"

"Let me go Draco, I need to cover up." Harry absentmindedly rubbed his wrists and Draco caught the motion. He narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Rose…she asked whether my wrists were better." Harry admitted still ready to run into the changing rooms at the first opportunity. "Let me go Draco."

"Harry, you obviously regret what happened but just because your sister made some stupid comment about your wrists doesn't mean you can…"

"It's not just that." Harry confessed. "It's a lot of things. Please Draco."

"Tell me later then." Draco said still not relinquishing his hold on Harry.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know." Harry stared at Draco for a while.

"Fine." Harry then went to walk away and yank his wrist from Draco's hand except he found himself being abruptly pulled around again and his wrist lifted. Harry watched wide eyed and fearful as Draco slowly lifted Harry's wrist all the time looking at Harry. Draco raised the hand up till his was level with his face and used his other hand to help turn Harry's arm around so he could clearly see the scars. Still looking at Harry Draco kissed the scar. Harry felt his body relax suddenly and the dreadful need to run away and get changed was gone.

"Go on then, go get changed." Draco released Harry's wrist but didn't turn away from the shorter man. Harry couldn't move for a moment he just kept staring at his escort. With his other hand he gently traced the area Draco's lips had been pressed against his skin.

"Um…what are you doing?" Draco smiled brightly and pushed his hand behind Harry's neck pulling the shorter man closer again and delivering a kiss to his lips.

"Well, first I'm going to drag you over to the reclining chairs and give you a massage. Then I'm going to see if I can get one in return and perhaps convince you to join me in the sauna room."

"Hmm." Harry hummed with that smile again and Draco's smile widened. Keeping his arm around Harry's neck, fingers caressing the soft tanned skin, Draco lead the young man over to the bed chairs and got him to lie down.

"I will stop should you ask me to okay? But trust me; you are in very safe hands." Harry hummed again and offered Draco another smile. Draco waited until Harry was lead down before delivering a kiss to Harry's back. "Now..."

Draco straddled Harry's hips but before Harry could protest Draco started rubbing along the muscles around Harry's neck and shoulders. He rubbed out the tension and left them relaxed. As he moved down Draco worked diligently and with a smile as he and Harry chatted quietly.

"Hey Draco…how old are you?" Draco's hands stilled slightly but then he continued as if nothing had happened.

"I'm twenty nine. You are twenty…seven, right?"

"No." Harry laughed lightly. "I'm twenty five." It was Draco's time to hum as he moved a little further down to the middle of Harry's back. "What did you always want to be? When you were younger, what did you want to be?"

"I always wanted to go into politics or law just like my father but then I got older and they died and I had all this money that I didn't want to use. I used it in the end to pay off my college debts and bought myself a nice big, modern flat. Since I was only just twenty two and I didn't want to take a serious job I became an escort. It was fun when I started, it still is…interesting. I always used to be rather…sex orientated. I didn't mind whether they were male or female so long as I could shag them. To be honest that attitude didn't last long. I then became more interested in accompanying people to parties. I was very good at analyzing people, knowing what they needed. I only used to do what I needed but now it's more about the other people. Now I wouldn't mind quitting my job and staying with a more long term partner."

"Hmm." Harry smiled. "I always wanted to be a musician but most of all I always wanted to get away from here. I achieved the second one but the first wasn't something I wanted to come out with. I was just quite happy to play on my own…I still am. I love my job though. I've done so much. My company is a success and I've got three orphanages funded and well kept."

"You've done remarkably well for someone your age. In five years you have built a lot more than most ever could." Harry laughed. The chatter died down but the atmosphere didn't become tense.

"Draco, could I ask you a slightly more private question?"

"Uh, yes I guess. I can't guarantee I'll answer though."

"Um... How many people have you slept with?" Draco stilled his hands and pulled back. Harry immediately wriggled and tried to turn around. Draco lifted himself off Harry and sat on the chair. "I'm really sorry, you don't have to answer. I'm sorry."

"Shh, Harry, it's okay." Draco laughed slightly. "It's fine. Don't worry. I don't know how many people I've slept with. I lost count years ago. All of it was protected of course but I've lost count."

"Uh…that many huh?" Harry said nervously. Draco smiled and brushed Harry's hair back. The twenty five year old smiled and swung his legs around so he was sat next to Draco.

"Yeah, that many. I've slept with lots of people, both men and women though I can tell you I've never been bottom. I am always in control." Harry smiled again albeit rather nervously.

"I'm not really surprised. You don't seem the type to give away any control." Draco grinned. "I've only slept with five people. My first was the first person I loved. His name was Blaise. He slept with me once then dumped me because he said my sister was a lot prettier than me. That's fine though because I'm a guy so I'm not exactly going to be pretty. Besides, we were fifteen at the time. Blaise was the one who told Aunt and Uncle that I was gay. That, I can't really forgive him for. Then you have a guy called Joe. He seduced me with the 'I'll protect you, you are safe with me'. I got rid of him because he raped me. Recovered from that on my own. Then came Nate. He was a nice guy. He was the last one I had here in England. He lasted two months. He was kindest to me and he helped me out loads of times. He was my secret. He left to go to Australia though and I went to America. When I got there I went clubbing and got drunk and therefore laid. Didn't catch that guy's name. The last guy was six years ago and his name was Luke. We met in a fashion catwalk. He took me out and three months later he managed to finally get the walls down enough to bed me. He was twenty three and I was nineteen. He lasted all of six months till I opened William Jameson and then he left. He liked fashion enough to watch the cat walks but he couldn't cope with my loving it so much. It was okay when we slept together in the beginning but in the end he couldn't take it. He said I worked too hard and didn't care about myself or my family. He was a family guy so he left me. Got married I think."

"You've had it rather rough haven't you Harry? Not a good lot in life at all." Harry shook his head with a smile.

"Doesn't matter. I've got what I need…mostly." Harry looked away and Draco smiled gently.

"Well, I said I'd try and get you to give me a massage so how about it?" Harry laughed but nodded.

"Okay, but I'm not as good as you are." Draco shrugged and led down. Harry started off carefully before building up his confidence with Draco's encouragement. Eventually Harry had Draco nearly falling asleep, just as Draco had had him.

"Draco! Come on Dray wake up." Harry said laughing slightly. Draco groaned and pushed himself up.

"Dray? You shortened my name?" Harry blushed.

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. Call me Dray if you wanna." Draco yawned. "Bugger I'm tired. Wonder what time we are going home. Come on, let's get showered and dressed."

"Uh…how about we shower at home because there are only communal showers here."

"Harry, you've paid for the package!" Draco said quietly so only he and Harry could hear. Harry blushed hotly.

"It's embarrassing…I don't like anyone seeing me without my clothes on. This is the most naked I've been before my family for over a decade. I'm not going to be seen naked. Please Draco?"

"Oh you bloody! Fine. Spoil my fun why don't you." Draco pulled a spluttering Harry along behind him to get dressed. Harry immediately grabbed his clothes and towel and fled to the changing rooms.

* * *

I have a wonderful beta now! Hope you all enjoyed it! Will see you soon. Hopefully I'll update this one in a few days. Because I've got all the chapters written I'll just get them betaed and post 'em. Love you all!

Gemxx


	8. Chapter 8

Here you go, all betaed an' sorted out. Hope it's okay. Warning though okay? Things get a tad sappy and stuff...uh yeah.

* * *

A few days later Harry was reading in bed with his glasses perched on his nose having already showered. Draco was just finishing getting dressed.

"Oh I knew what I wanted to ask you! Do you shave your legs?" Harry dropped his book and stared up at Draco.

"No." He said plainly and honestly. Draco frowned slightly.

"Really? It's just you have really dark hair and usually dark haired men get a hairy legs too but you…Harry you have hardly any hair anywhere on your body except your head. I mean, I've been here with you for what five days now and I've never seen you need to shave your face."

"I just don't have hairy legs, hairy armpits or much else hairy for that matter. I don't know why I just never had that problem. Apparently it's in the genes though because Petunia and Rose kept saying they never had to shave either."

"Hmm, well aren't you just fascinating." Harry scoffed and picked up his book.

"Well fascinating is the only reason you stay around me."

"So not true." Over the last few days since the pool things had settled down between Draco and Harry. Harry had become so much more relaxed towards the blonde and Draco found himself forgetting that he was just an escort and was being paid to be with Harry. As it happens, Harry had forgotten their deal too. He was really comfortable around Draco and it was strange, especially for him.

"Really?" Harry drawled.

"Yes really. You are far too handsome to pass up." Harry blushed again and picked up a pillow throwing it at Draco who ducked with a loud laugh. Yeah, things had gotten lots better between them.

A day later and it was the day before the wedding. Everyone had to take a last minute dance lesson. Most people were nervous and they all took a large coach bus to the dance studio where they were going to be taught how to dance. Harry sat next to Draco on the coach, Draco having turned down Cedric and Rose's offer to sit with them. Draco had his arm around Harry's neck and Harry was looking out the window.

"Can you dance Draco?"

"Yes I can. My mother taught me when I was a teen. I needed to learn how to dance for these dances and balls my mother threw. She was a prestigious woman, my mother. My father was a politician so my mother held these events to help him get votes. She taught me to dance almost everyday during the summer holidays when I was fifteen."

"Hmm. So, will you dance with me?" Draco turned an amused look over to Harry who turned away from the window when he received no answer.

"Aren't we meant to dance with women Harry? And I'm not learning the woman's steps to every dance just so I can dance with you." Harry blushed.

"Um…I can dance the female's steps. I've done it before. Waltz, fox trot, all sorts. I had to learn it because when Aunt Petunia taught us she needed two girls and two boys to be partners. She didn't have another girl so she made Tommy dance with me whilst Rose danced with Dudley. It was horribly embarrassing."

"Well in that case Harry, yes I will dance with you. It would be an honour. I get to lead though."

"Of course, you only know the male steps after all and I'd never ask you to give up your control for me!" Harry teased earning him a light shove. He laughed drawing some attention that Draco noticed so he immediately pulled Harry into a kiss. Harry hummed again when Draco pulled back and he turned to look out of the window once again. Draco sighed and leaned his head back allowing his eyes to close and his hand to card through Harry's hair gently.

They got to the Dance studio and saw some girl's just leaving, dump a magazine onto a table top. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and followed everyone further inside the studio. Their dance teachers introduced themselves as Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, to be called Tonks and nothing else! They split into pairs, someone tried to steal Draco away but Draco remained adamant that he danced with Harry, and they all started to move gently to the music.

As usual Draco and Harry were chatting comfortably and rapidly. They were in heated conversation when a loud screech was heard to the side of the dance room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at where Petunia and Rose were looking at the cover of a magazine with twin looks of shock and something else neither Harry nor Draco could place. Draco pulled Harry closer with a frown and they approached where Petunia and Rose were still standing gob smacked.

"Are you okay Rose? Mrs. Dursley?" The pair turned their gazes up to Draco before snapping down to Harry who immediately tensed at the angry looks in their eyes. Draco didn't know what was happening until he saw the front page of the magazine. Harry's face was on the front cover with large bold letters announcing that William Jameson had designed the dresses and outfits for ninety percent of the Oscar winners two weeks previously.

Draco nudged Harry to get his attention and Harry looked up at him before following is eyes and reading the front page of the magazine. Harry gasped and gripped Draco's hand tightly causing Draco to wince. Petunia and Rose were furious and Vernon had just read the magazine too and had turned on Harry.

"What is the MEANING OF THIS!" Vernon roared. Harry shrank back in fear still gripping Draco's hand and unable to make a sound. Vernon stomped forwards and shoved the magazine roughly into Harry's face. "Why is your FACE on the cover of this magazine boy? Your face, they say, is the face of William Jameson! Explain to me NOW BOY!"

"Harry." Draco breathed giving Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze. Harry gulped and looked at Draco before meeting Vernon's furious beady eyes.

"My face is the face of William Jameson because…because…"

"Well! Spit it out boy!"

"Because I own the company. William Jameson is a made up name I gave myself and the company when I made it six years ago."

"LIES!"

"It isn't lies." Harry said after receiving another reassuring squeeze of the hand from Draco. "I made William Jameson. I design those clothes."

"Don't take me for a fool boy! You are just a puny fashion designer. You are nothing. William Jameson is a billionaire and you; you have hardly any money whatsoever!"

"Actually I'm a multi billionaire…"

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME BOY!" Vernon raised his fist and cleanly thumped Harry around the head. Harry fell straight to the ground Vernon's hand having hit the side of his head and but not on the skin. Vernon had hit Harry where his hair was so there was no visible bruise there. Vernon then delivered a kick to Harry's side making Harry cry out in pain. Draco saw the rest of Harry's family stand around doing nothing just watching as Harry got hurt.

"STOP!" Draco bellowed. Vernon hesitated fro a moment and that was all Draco needed to reach down to pick Harry up from the floor and help support him as they ran out of the room. Draco quickly loaded Harry into a car and shoved the keys in the ignition. Ramming the car into gear Draco took off with the nearest hospital in mind. He drove and searched for signs that could lead to a hospital whilst he heard Harry crying harshly.

"Calm down Harry, calm down. You're okay." Draco tried to reassure Harry that he was okay all the way to the hospital and inside. The doctors came to help Harry immediately when Harry lost consciousness from hyperventilation. Draco helped them put Harry onto a stretched and wheel him into a ward. Draco refused to be left behind and followed. The doctors and nurses fussed over Harry for a few moments before declaring he might have concussion and they woke him up. They said his wounds were just bad bruising that would be painful but there was nothing else wrong, no broken bones. Since Harry had concussion though Draco had to keep him awake. Draco sat by Harry's bed and stroked Harry's hand as Harry cried silently.

"Come on Harry, don't cry. I don't want to see you cry!" Draco said wiping away the tears with his hand before getting a tissue to dry Harry's face properly. Harry looked up at Draco with dull eyes. "Don't look at me like that either Harry. I want to see your bright eyes. The ones you get when you are happy and smiling. I want to hear you hum your yeses when you agree with me. I don't want to see you cry and sniff. Please Harry?"

"Draco…I have very little to be happy about," Draco scowled then and stood up throwing Harry's hand away.

"Very little to be happy about? Well thank you so much there Harry! I take it you can't be happy about me then! You know the guy you've been with the last week though all the times your family tried to take a jab at you! The guy who has made you laugh on more than one occasion! You remember me! You can't be happy about me? What about everything you accomplished! You own three five star orphanages that help loads of children! You give the celebrities form all over the world clothes to wear for the best of the best outings! You have loads to be happy about and if you can't think of all the things you've done then at least think of all that you are. You are handsome, kind hearted and funny. I'll bet there's even a very strong and brave young man in there somewhere! You are a wonderful person Harry. Why can't you be happy because you are wonderful and not let your horrible family bring you down? You should fight for yourself Harry."

"Why…why did you…" Harry whispered before closing his eyes and making several more large hot tears fall from his eyes. "You are just an escort…"

Draco felt anger welling up inside of him. He was just about to release all that anger at Harry when Harry spoke again and opened his wide, bright green eyes.

"Why did you have to be just an escort? Why couldn't you have been wonderful and we have met another way, another time?" Draco felt his anger leave him and in its place Draco was filled with something else, something he didn't recognize.

"Because if I'd been anything else we wouldn't have learnt anything off of each other." Harry gave Draco a weak smile that cracked and he broke down crying again.

"Oh god!" Harry said covering his face with his hands. Draco approached the bed and gently stroked away Harry's raven locks of hair. Harry pulled his hands away and looked up into tender silver eyes.

"You think I'm wonderful Harry?" Harry let his hands fall to his side and looked carefully at the tender eyes and smiled as Draco continued to touch him.

"I don't lie to you Draco." Draco smiled and let his fingers brush tenderly over Harry's cheek.

"Hmm." Draco hummed with his smile still in place. "Well, I think you are wonderful Harry and I don't believe you when you say I am."

"But you are! I'm the one who's worth nothing." Draco shook his head.

"No, I'm the whore Harry; you are worth several billion pounds." Harry let another tear roll down his face.

"How much can I give you Draco to make you stay with me?" Draco was stunned and he pulled his hand back. Harry closed his eyes and two more tears fell as Harry turned his face away. Draco ran over several things in his head but his answers all came to the same thing no matter what question he asked himself.

"I think…I think the only thing you could give me to make me stay with you is you Harry. So long as I have you, I think I'll have enough to stay." Harry slowly turned his eyes back to Draco. Draco looked down at Harry with that tender smile once again. All Draco's shock was gone and he'd come to one conclusion. He needed Harry. Harry had helped Draco loose some of his boisterousness and some of his pride whilst Draco had learnt how to be tender and kind hearted, just as Harry was. Harry had lost some of his low self esteem and had a little more confidence in himself. He needed reminding a few times but he had pride in his accomplishments too and he'd gained happiness and love once again.

"Are you lying? Because I can't take it if you are Draco, I hurt too much already."

"I'm not lying Harry. If I could have you, I'd stay. I'd stay forever if I could have you I think."

"Do you promise?" Draco nodded and touched Harry's face gently again.

"I think I need you Harry, I think my heart needs you and I know for a fact that you need me. I want you and if I can have you I think I could love you and I think I could spend the rest of my life with you." Harry looked up wide eyed and no more tears fell from his eyes.

"Are you sure? There might be someone else." Draco grinned and leaned over Harry looking straight down into Harry's eyes.

"For once Harry, be selfish. Be selfish and forget everyone else. This is all about you. You and me."

"Then…" Harry looked up for reassurance that what he wanted was alright. "Then I want you and I don't want you to leave me."

"Good." Draco breathed joining his lips to Harry's. Harry melted beneath Draco and brought his arms around Draco's neck as Draco kissed him slowly and tenderly. When they broke away Draco pulled a chair so he could sit beside Harry. Taking Harry's hand in his he kissed the knuckles. "Now, in order to keep you awake but resting," here Draco smirked and let his eyes wander now that he could, "lets plan for tomorrow. It is your sister's wedding and it would be a shame to miss it especially considering your family are such arseholes. So how about you and I turn up and give them a right telling off?"

"If you are with me Draco then perhaps I can do it…" Harry mumbled and Draco found himself grinning at the words never mind how overused they might seem. "Perhaps we can take some police with us though? You know, for protection."

"My dear Harry, that sounds like a good idea especially considering you could have Vernon done for assault."

Harry and Draco got home from the hospital late that night after they'd checked into a hotel and bought some expensive new clothes to wear to the wedding the following day. Harry had insisted on being let out of the hospital early to go shopping with his concussion. Draco hated shopping normally but with Harry it was a very fun experience. Harry went overboard and phoned some expensive shops in advance to tell them that William Jameson was in desperate need of some clothes and unfortunately his own, and his boyfriends, were locked at home with William's horrible relatives so William needed new ones by tomorrow.

Eventually Harry had spent well over a million pounds on only a few new outfits for both he and Draco. Harry had offered to spend more, and whilst Draco was all for getting new clothes to try on and parade about in for Harry, he decided to make his boyfriend stop after buying nine outfits each as well as the extremely expensive tuxedo's and shoes and undergarments. Draco wanted nothing more than to get Harry home so they could rest after their busy day so at eleven o'clock Draco dragged Harry to the nearest hotel and booked a room using the money Harry had given him at the start of the trip as his payment for being Harry's escort. Harry had tried to protest but Draco kissed him and kept repeating the kiss until Harry caught on that his boyfriend wasn't going to let him speak but that he'd receive kisses every time he tried.

That led to Harry purposefully making noises of protest just to get Draco to kiss him. The girl getting them their room found this display wonderful and offered to lead them to their room. Harry shook his head and took the key off of her giving her a hundred pound tip before helping his boyfriend drag their bags upstairs. They put their stuff away quickly and Harry collapsed onto the bed with a large grin. Draco watched as Harry laid on the bed before smiling to himself and hanging up the last item of clothing and walking over to the bed sitting down besides Harry and looking down at his boyfriend.

"Hey." Harry breathed looking up at Draco with soft glittering eyes. "Can I be really selfish?"

"Of course you can." Draco said leaning back and turning on his side propping his head up with his hand with his elbow rested on the bed. Draco looked down at Harry and, using his free hand, caressed the cheek facing away from him. Bright green orbs looked up at him carefully.

"Can I want you? Can I want you right now?" Draco smiled and nodded.

"If that's what you want. How do you want me though?"

"I want you just as you are. Just how you want to be." Draco grinned and leaned down to kiss Harry. Harry responded and opened his mouth to let the gentle tongue in and slowly move his own tongue to meet Draco's. Harry wrapped one arm around Draco and pulled him a little. Draco shifted until he was leaning his torso over Harry's. The kiss broke and Harry lay panting beneath Draco.

"I want…all of you. Please Draco." Draco nodded and smiled again kissing Harry. They kissed a while longer before Draco motioned for Harry to move a little further up the bed. Harry moved himself and winced slightly holding the painful bruise on his side. Draco gave him a sympathetic look and crawled up the bed straddling Harry's legs that Harry left straight. Draco reached down with his hands and slowly opened the buttons of Harry's shirt from the bottom upwards. When Draco reached the top he leaned in and kissed Harry again before sweeping his hands across Harry's chest and moving the shirt out of the way. Draco looked down at the angry black and purple bruise and leaned down to let his lips brush it lightly. Harry hissed as he tensed his stomach muscles instinctively.

"I love your body Harry. I really do." Draco didn't give Harry the chance to speak since he leaned down and kissed Harry hard electing a moan from the younger man. Draco didn't know how it happened but he managed to get Harry's top off and then threw his own away. Harry rested his hands on Draco's waist before gently brushing them up Draco's front. He marveled that his hands were so small in comparison to Draco's broad and muscled chest. He also had a golden tan whilst Draco's skin was very fair and didn't tan. Harry's fingers brushed up the front of Draco's chest fiddling lightly and gently with the white blonde hair he found there.

"I don't have that. I'm really jealous." Harry admitted looking up at Draco who laughed lightly and kissed Harry's bare, hairless chest.

"You don't need it, you look wonderful without it." Harry hummed and Draco slowly started undoing Harry's belt. Harry wriggled nervously on the bed and Draco leaned down and kissed him gently ever mindful of Harry's bruises. "Trust me."

"I do." Draco grinned.

* * *

Cut out bit. There isn't really much of a scene that I've writtenbut I chickened out of putting it on here...but hey, you can use your imaginations I'm sure.

* * *

They lay relaxing on the bed still breathing harshly with their eyes staring up at the ceiling. Harry had one thigh over Draco's waist and Draco had his arm wrapped around Harry. Both their faces were flushed and their lips were curled into soft smiles.

"Hmm." Harry hummed contentedly. Draco gave one laugh but hummed in reply and tightened his grip on Harry. Harry let his head rest on Draco's chest and turned his gaze from the ceiling to look at the blonde hair on his lover's chest. Sighing with a smile still Harry let his hand caress the hair and twist it occasionally though not doing it tightly so he wouldn't hurt Draco.

"We need to go to sleep Harry."

"Mm." Harry agreed making Draco smile to himself and shake his head slightly. Tenderly he raised a hand and ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"What side of the bed do you want?" Draco asked still stroking Harry's hair. He felt Harry shrug.

"So long as you're my pillow I don't mind what side."

"Hmm. And what if I want you as my pillow eh?"

"Tomorrow. Now it's my turn." Draco really did laugh then and Harry smiled against his chest. Draco tugged Harry up so they lay facing each other on their sides with one of Harry's legs still over Draco's waist.

"Sleep now. We have a wedding to go to in the morning." Harry smiled a sad sort of smile and leaned in to give Draco a brief kiss. Draco watched as Harry slowly let his eyelids drop and fall asleep. Not long afterwards Draco followed his lover.

* * *

Ne, there you go! I have another chapter I think and then the epilogue. My endings aren't the best though I must admit. Hope you enjoyed it. I will update soon too. Now, to turn on my computer and give next chapter to wonderful beta! BTW I have an uncut version of this chappy at home which is unbetaed 'cus I'm embarrassed about it but hey, if you want it then send me a message and I'lll get it to yah!

Gemxxx


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning the pair got out of bed, cleaned their teeth then Draco managed to persuade Harry to share his shower. Harry eventually gave in and when they both emerged from the bathroom they both had red cheeks and smiles, Draco's more of a grin. They got dressed in their tuxes and made sure they looked neat and tidy. Leaving the hotel room they arranged to go back to America the day after and also got Harry in contact with some reporters, mainly a woman called Rita Skeeter and a Richard Lovegood. They both arranged to accompany him to the wedding since they already had invites anyway and Harry agreed to give them an interview at the same time so they could both put in as many questions as they could to him and Draco. Harry also got in contact with a few policemen who owed him a few favours. PC's Crabbe and Goyle agreed to accompany Harry and Draco to the wedding in their casual wear making sure they had their ID badges and other things stored on their persons.

"Ready to go Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, leaning back into the embrace Draco had him in. Sighing, Harry allowed himself those few selfish moments before pulling away. Draco offered him a smile before he picked up the invitations and steered Harry out of the room.

Downstairs, they waited for the limo Harry organized to pick them up and take them to the wedding. Harry sat on his normal side of the car but part way through the drive Draco pulled him against his stronger body. Harry didn't protest though he did stiffen slightly at first. Draco ignored it and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Well, we are all set. We have some body guards for you and two top reporters waiting to write down your every word. I think you are safe from your family and they are all about to have a very large wake up call to just how influential and rich you actually are."

"Hmm." The hummed agreement was weaker than normal so Draco resorted to desperate measures to get Harry to lighten up. Draco placed a soft kiss on Harry's neck and Harry immediately stiffened and yelped slightly. Draco smirked against Harry's neck and delivered a harder kiss to the tanned soft skin before licking and nibbling. It had the desired effect, Harry relaxed incredibly and moaned.

"Draco…" Harry moaned out trying to get the blonde to stop before they both messed up their clothing and needed another shower.

"Shh." Draco turned Harry around to face him and claimed the raven haired man's lips. The heated kiss drew all Harry's thoughts firmly away from his family and before the pair knew it they were at the church and Harry was relaxed and smiling. Draco smirked at him. "See, now that is why I am such a good partner."

"Git." Harry replied trying his best to hide his smile. Draco merely smirked more and climbed out of the car allowing Harry to follow him. They thanked their driver before walking up to the church gates where two very large bulky men were waiting besides another man and a woman who were carrying cameras and notepads.

"Good morning Ms. Skeeter, Mr. Lovegood. Hello Vincent, Greg." Harry greeted with handshakes and smiles all around.

"Good to meet you again Harry."

"Looking as good as ever Mister Potter." They all greeted. Harry smiled easily, he didn't always get along with the four people but they were nice enough.

"Might I introduce my…" Harry paused for a moment and caught Draco's gaze. Draco flicked his eyes from Gregory Goyle and smiled at Harry. Harry felt some more tension leave him. "My lover. Draco Malfoy, this is Ms. Rita Skeeter famous journalist from The Prophet. Mr. Lovegood is the proud owner of the Quibbler. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are some officers from the local police station who owed me a few favours and also share my dislike of the Dursley's and the rest of my family."

"Nice to meet you Draco."

"Pleasure to meet you Mister Malfoy."

"Lover you said Harry? Well, I can't wait to hear how you picked him up. He's gorgeous." Harry flushed at Rita Skeeter's words and Draco smirked wrapping his arm around Harry's waist. He gave the woman a smile.

"All in good time Ms. Skeeter, all in good time."

"Yes, yes." Rita waved dismissively and moved the glasses that were perched on her nose. "Still, I must say I am intrigued. This story shall have the front pages of both our newspapers by tomorrow I am sure, and it will probably be a long term subject too. I mean who knew that the Dursley's were like that!"

"Well. Ahem." Mr. Lovegood coughed slightly. "Perhaps we had better get inside. Time is moving on and Rose's wedding is due to start soon."

"Oh yes, quite." Rita agreed. Mr. Lovegood smiled at her and offered his arm.

"Well then Ms. Skeeter, perhaps I would have the honour of escorting you in?"

"Oh of course my dear. No-one can make an entrance quite like we can. Come along dears." Harry shook his head and Draco smiled in amusement as the pair of journalists walked down the path towards the church arm in arm with Rita throwing her other arm around to emphasize some of her points and to help with the exaggeration. Harry and Draco followed side by side with only their quite close proximity giving away that they were dates. Crabbe and Goyle walked closely behind them their beady eyes scanning the area near constantly for trouble.

Inside the church they handed over their wedding invitations to the vicar who invited them in. Crabbe and Goyle had a bit of trouble but Rita came to their rescue with her loud and slightly annoying voice. She claimed the pair were with her as she couldn't possibly be expected to lug her bag around with her all the time. The vicar let them in. No-one stopped Draco and Harry either and the pair sat between Crabbe and Goyle with Rita and Mr. Lovegood in the isle in front.

The wedding started not long after that and whilst Harry and Draco got some very nasty looks they weren't told to leave or insulted to their faces. Rose walked up the isle arm in arm with Vernon. Her white dress flowed out behind her and was actually a very grand thing. She looked gorgeous, everyone had to agree. Harry found himself studying the dress. It was actually one of his designs, one he'd done a good few years ago and sold to an international wedding company. It was one of the eight dresses Harry had designed. He actually liked the dress even if it was his sister wearing it.

Cedric and Rose said their vows and no-one objected to the marriage. Afterwards everyone moved to the reception area for a dance and drinks. Rita and Mr. Lovegood went to get a few words from the happy couple for another of their articles and also lots of pictures. Rose and Cedric were then told to dance and they did so rather gracefully. Harry was pleased to note that if anyone was making mistakes with their steps it was Rose. Slowly the other couples began to file onto the dance floor and Rita managed to persuade Mr. Lovegood to dance with her after she'd literally thrown her things at the two body guards and told them to keep their wits about them.

"Harry?" Draco whispered after a few minutes of watching all the pairs dancing and smiling at the way Rita and Mr. Lovegood were dancing closely but obviously having an argument over something or another.

"Hmm?" Harry asked looking at the blonde with a gentle smile.

"Dance with me?" Draco said holding out his hand. Harry stared at the hand briefly before slipping his hand inside it and allowing Draco to steer them onto the dance floor yet again. Draco put one hand on Harry's lower back and held one of Harry's hands in his. Harry put his other hand on Draco's shoulder. Slowly they began to move with Harry starting on his right leg and Draco with his left.

"You really do know how to dance!" Draco said three dances later. "I didn't think you'd be able to dance the female steps this well."

"I had to." Harry said with a smile. "Remember I told you my Aunt needed a partner for my brother? If I didn't get the steps right I'd go without a meal. Didn't want to get anything wrong, I was skinny enough already."

"Yes and you still need to eat more. Come on, there's a buffet table over there." Draco stopped the dance and delivered a kiss to Harry's cheek before dragging him towards the food table. Halfway there though they were ambushed by Rose Diggory, Tommy Potter, Dudley Dursley and Harry's Aunt and Uncle.

"What are YOU doing here! We don't want your filth ruining my wedding!" Rose hissed. Harry took hold of Draco's hand and Draco gave Harry a reassuring smile.

"We had the invites so we thought we'd use them. Besides, I couldn't exactly miss my big sister's wedding now could I? That would be a waste of money to have come to England for nothing."

"WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" Petunia shrieked.

"You are a pathetic little freak. You shall never amount to anything and you shouldn't make other HIGH CLASS RICH PEOPLE suffer your presence." Harry ignored his uncle and looked at Rose.

"I like your dress. You bought it from Madam Malkin's Wedding designs didn't you?"

"Yes. How did you know? You stalking me freak?" Draco scoffed and squeezed Harry's hand hoping Harry would have the strength to stand up to his sister.

"No, I wouldn't want to stalk you even if there was the option. I'd be dead on my feet trying to keep up with all your little affairs etcetera. No, I know you bought it from Madam Malkin's because I sold the design to the Madam herself about six years back when I'd just started up business. I didn't plan to make any wedding dresses but I designed a few and sold the designs. Got myself quite a lot of money for them too."

"You couldn't design a thing. You are pathetic, trying to lie to us."

"Oh no my darling Rose, I'm afraid he isn't lying. Harry here goes by the alias William Jameson over in America and his clothes are to DIE for. Multi billionaire I believe too. It's really rather a shame he's so stuck on Mr. Malfoy here, I'm sure most of the American population, and quite a few others, would want him just because he's so famous. I mean he was hardly more than a boy when he set up his business and now he's the most famous designer in Hollywood and among the stars. Aren't I right Harry?" Rita said fluttering her long eyelashes at Harry. Harry gave her a large relieved smile.

"That you are Ms. Skeeter, that you are."

"Oh call me Rita dear. I just overheard your little argument and thought I'd investigate, with Mr. Lovegood of course." Rita reached her arm behind her and grabbed the man tugging him roughly forwards. Vernon, who'd gone purple in the face, looked ready to shout the roof off but Rita spoke again before he had the chance. She'd drawn out a notepad and biro and looked ready to scribble down notes.

"So tell me, did you really not know that William Jameson was really your brother in disguise?"

"Well no we-"

"So why do you think he never told you?"

"Because he's a liar."

"He's a freak." Rita stared hard at Vernon and Petunia before standing a little straighter.

"Let's explore that shall we?" Vernon was about to bellow when Rita cut him off again. "Harry was the only one to survive that dreadful car crash. Is that why you call him a freak?"

"Yes, he should have died. My sister should be alive, not him." Petunia yelled in her high pitched voice.

"And he's gay. A disgusting gay whore!" Rita and Mr. Lovegood raised an eyebrow at this.

"Really? I thought whores slept with people for money and since Harry has money in abundance that hardly seems like his occupation."

"He is RUDE, OBNOXIOUS AND A FREAK! HE DOESN'T DESERVE ALL THE THINGS WE'VE DONE FOR HIM ALL HIS LIFE! WE CLOTHED HIM, WE FED HIM, WE KEPT A ROOF OVER HIS HEAD! HE SHOULD BE GRATEFUL TO US, NOT LYING TO US! HE IS WORTHLESS!"

"You fed me? When was that uncle? When you remembered I existed? Once every four days I'd get a meal? Your leftovers if there were any? You didn't feed me uncle, you tried to starve me! I barely survived living at your house. And as for a roof over my head, you only just did that! Locking me away in the attic where it's freezing cold in winter and so hot the wood almost burns you in the summer. I have nothing to be grateful to you for Uncle except that living with you gave me the determination to get away from you and start my own life away from my so called family!" Harry spat out the last word like it was poison in his mouth.

"Why you little!" Vernon stepped forwards and raised his fist. Harry was just preparing for that fist to hit him when there was a loud grunt. He looked up and saw Crabbe and Goyle holding Vernon back.

"You are under arrest for attempted physical assault on Mr. William Jameson. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say can and WILL be held against you in a court of law! Now SHUT UP Dursley."

"Thank you Greg, Vincent." Draco smiled pulling Harry to him into a firm embrace. He glanced over at Rita who was scribbling furiously in her note pad. Harry hid his face in Draco's shoulder and gripped the blonde's back.

"I hate you Harry! You've ruined our lives! You've always ruined them you stupid WHORE!" Draco glared at Rose.

"How DARE you! After the way you and your family have treated him you can't even attempt to say Harry ruined your lives! You attempted to ruin Harry's. All the time we've been here Harry has been insulted and you've all taken every available opportunity to throw jabs at him. I know lots of things about you. I know all about the abuse Harry suffered, I know all about Blaise and how you slept with him and how he left Harry. I even know all about Harry's suicide attempts. How can you possibly say that he ruined your lives when he's the one who nearly died twice! Harry is lucky to have survived and I know full well that if you were my sister and you did this to me I wouldn't hesitate to make you suffer just as I did. Ms. Skeeter, Mr. Lovegood, I hope you are getting all of this down because I doubt well be having much of an interview after the party."

"Oh we've got it all down and any parts we've missed I'm sure we can get the information later. I mean the Dursley's have servants after all, some of which I am sure won't need to be paid much to spill the beans so to speak."

"Very good. Well if you'd excuse me everyone. I'm going to take Harry away from this hell hole. I am sure he won't miss you. And good luck with your marriage to Rose, Cedric. If you ever want to divorce the slut just give Harry a call at work and I'm sure he'll help you. After all, I'm sure you didn't know all about Rose's escapades. Good day. Oh, and it's a lovely dress but then again since Harry designed it it would be wouldn't it!"

Draco stalked out of the wedding reception with a willing Harry. He pushed the raven haired young man into the limo waiting for them and ordered the man to drive. On the way back Harry fell asleep against Draco and Draco held him. He was sure they'd have to see Rita and Mr. Lovegood tomorrow before they caught their plane but no problem. After a good night's sleep Harry should be able to face them.

* * *

Ne, and that's the end...kindof anyway...there's the epilogue to go. Sorry if it's anticlimactic (or whatever it's called). I'm not a good fighter, I can't hold a good argument even if I tried. Just the epilogue to go though...shouldn't be so bad should it...review and tell me what you think. Critacisms are welcome but don't insult me too badly k?

Gemxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

Three weeks later the headlines and magazines were still focused on Harry and Draco. William Jameson's real identity had been exposed to the public as had his terrible past. Lots more pictures of Harry wearing just trousers or just swim trunks were revealed to the public too and at one point they'd even managed to get a picture of Harry in his underwear when Draco and he were getting changed on one of their regular trips to the beach. Harry was now known as the Boy-Who-Lived due to his horrendous past.

His family were suffering back in England and Blaise Zabini had been in contact with Harry to apologize and to make Harry get the press to leave him alone. Harry had told him that his apology wasn't accepted but that he'd do what he could about the reporters. Cedric Diggory had also filed for divorce, which as promised Harry and Draco helped him to get. Vernon and Petunia, as well as suffering humiliation and a bad reputation, were given hefty fines given to Harry in compensation since they couldn't be sent to prison because of their money. Rose, Tommy and Dudley were also suffering from their bad reputations given to them by the newspaper articles. Harry had no idea what they were doing now.

Laid on a towel at the beach wearing only his swim trunks Harry was watching the sky fondly. He thought about how wonderful his life had been recently. He'd given so many interviews he was scared to even open his door now. He'd never liked being the centre of attention and twice that day Harry had been asked to sign a picture of him on a magazine. He'd agreed though he'd blushed famously. The press seemed to like pictures of Harry when he was embarrassed or caught doing something he loved like practising his violin or playing in the orchestra he joined.

Harry grinned. No-one even minded the fact that Harry had hired Draco to be his escort to England and to his sister's wedding. No-one minded that he was gay and his lover had at one point been the equivalent of a whore. Draco was accepted because he'd helped Harry out drastically. Now Draco owned the modelling part of Harry's business and was in charge of all the models. Draco had even given a few shows himself since he had what was considered the perfect body. Draco loved being in charge though and having his own half of the business where he could tell people what to do was definitely something he loved. Of course in the bedroom Harry had managed to take control of Draco once or twice but never very often. They both had their favourites.

"What you thinking about that's making you grin like that?" Harry lifted his head to see Draco standing by his feet with his hands on his hips. Draco still worked out frequently and had muscles everywhere. Harry ran more often and was also in great shape. Since he was eating three meals a day Harry had put on some more weight and looked a lot stronger though his body was still compact and sleek.

"Just thinking about you." Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow. Completely ignoring the reporters snapping photos of them to his left Draco knelt down with his knees between Harry's.

"And what about me?" Harry could feel himself blushing but smiled anyway.

"You and your need to control everything." Draco's smirk became wider. He leant over and supported his weight on his arms that were on either side of Harry's head.

"Well, it's not like you mind is it?"

"Hmm." Harry hummed and Draco leaned down giving him a sound kiss. Harry put both his arms around Draco's neck and raised his legs slightly. Their bodies flat against each other they kissed heatedly not worrying about the clicking of cameras until Harry noticed their aroused states. Pulling out of the kiss Harry caught his breath as Draco kissed his neck.

"Draco? Draco the cameras."

"Well I'm not stopping just for them." Harry squirmed.

"Never said you had to but…but can we go….in the…bloody hell. The sea Draco. Let's go in the sea."

"Oh fine." Draco stood up quickly and pulled Harry up with him. At a run Draco pulled the shorter man after him and they ran straight into the sea. The cold water calmed them slightly but not completely and they quite happily ignored the cameras when they'd swum quite far out.

Forty minutes later Harry and Draco headed back in and as they walked towards their things Draco stopped and lifted Harry's hand. Looking directly at a camera Draco kissed Harry's wrist where Harry's scar was before Draco turned the hand over and kissed the very elegant ring on Harry's ring finger. Harry merely laughed and smiled brightly at the cameras offering them a small wave.

The headlines the next day: 'The Man Who Lived And Loved.'

* * *

There you go, and that's the end. Not especially climactic but hey, I'm not so good at that. Sorry it took SO long to upload. I tried uploading it all day but just wouldn't let it upload. In the end I gave up with .doc and had to copy and save it into notepad just to get it up here. What a mess.

Nehow, this is unbataed though I did try and read through it myself. I probably missed some stuff though. Now, thank you all for reading this and for all your reviews. I realise this story is short but I didn't want it to be too long like Piotter Brothers and Wicca meets Hogwarts. On that note though, feel free to read my other stories. I now have a wonderful beta, a French translator and a German translator (Aren't I soooooo lucky). Anyway, I love you ALL and see you all again in the future maybe.

Gemxxxxx


End file.
